Elflings of hope
by Whis
Summary: Harry comes back from his fifth year of hogwarts and is abused and raped by his uncle. He leave privet drive and is somehow transported into the caves of moria in the lands of middle-earth. Longer summary inside. LOTR/HP Crossover.
1. Prologue: Transported to another world

_08-02-2009 Updated: I got a beta and this chapter has been changed a bit to get some more structure in it._

_

* * *

  
_

_**An: This is one of my newest stories and altough I haven't quite finished my other stories I just wanted to post this one. I hope you'll like it. It is a Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings Crossover.**_

**Summary: **Harry comes back from his fifth year of hogwarts and is abused and raped by his uncle. He leaves privet drive and is somehow transported into the caves of moria in the lands of middle-earth. There he finds out he isn't who he seemed to be. LOTR/HP Crossover.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien._

_

* * *

_

**Transported to another world**

It was with a heavy heart that Harry left the Hogwarts express, tired and fragile from many nights awake and not much to eat, but the thought of Sirius still in his mind. How could he have been so stupid, why did he run like a first year to the ministry, why did Sirius have to die. The thought of summer was making him feel sick. His summers with the Dursley's had never been great, or good for that matter, but this year was the worse he would ever experience.

Apparently things hadn't gone well with his uncle's work at all and his uncle had been fired. He took Harry's downcast appearance and sombre attitude as meaning submission, silence and a free, easy punching bag. Uncle Vernon blamed Harry for all the things that had gone bad for him and thus Harry had to pay for it. Uncle Vernon had even ignored the warnings of the order not to do anything to Harry, so angry was he.

As soon as they were back at 4th Privet Drive, Vernon had grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him to his room. Terrified by what was happening Harry remained silent, he'd been through this before, he hoped it wouldn't last long. There he ripped Harry's clothes off, punching Harry in the face making his glasses snap and fall off his face, and Harry gave out a small horrified whimper. He had no idea what his uncle was planning to do, but he had an idea as Vernon began pulling off his belt and in one powerful strike, brought it down on Harry.

Harry screamed out from the pain and he backed against the wall of his room, trying, in vain, to curl into a ball and hide from his uncle. His screams became louder with every strike. His throat was quickly becoming raw as his blood poured from the open wounds on his back . Uncle Vernon eventually exhausted himself and stopped the thrashing, panting hard. Thinking he had stopped Harry tried to shuffle away from him, but his uncle grabbed him up again and threw him on the bed. The old bed springs creaking and groaning as Harry trembled. Then his Uncle shed his own clothes and crawled on top of Harry. It was the worst thing he had ever experienced. It felt like he was being ripped in two as his uncle defiled him. He didn't know what came after all of that, as the pain got so unbearable that the darkness overtook him.

When the darkness began to fade away again, Harry curled himself into a ball. It hurt. Oh Merlin did it hurt, as he moved his legs he could feel something cracking and breaking on his legs. Moving slowly, inch by inch Harry moved into his hands and knees on the bed. He hurt too much to sit down properly.

Apparently his Uncle hadn't stopped merely because he was unconscious. Harry's possessions lay strewn about the room. His Firebolt was shattered into lots of tiny bits, having been snapped in two over and over again. His books lay crumbled and torn in the corners of the room, most likely having been thrown there in Uncle Vernon's anger.

That was when Harry noticed the blood on the cover of one of his books, and more on the book underneath it. He scrambled off the bed and half ran and half crawled his way over, in his haste. Pushing the books aside he found Hedwig. She gave a pathetic hoot as though she were trying to comfort him, even with the awful wound on her wing. As carefully as he could Harry moved her to the bed and wrapped her, like a baby, in the blanket he used as a baby.

He thought of where he was going to go. Ron's? Too many people. Who would want to be around him now? Hermione's? He didn't know how to get there and the parchment with her number on was shredded along with all the other parchments he possessed. He'd think about it later, right now he just had to get out of the house before Vernon realised he was awake.

In the end, Harry never remembered getting out of the house. But the playground nearby called to him and he ran as fast as his injuries would allow to get to the safe haven. Only once he was there did he slow down. Gently settling himself onto a swing, with legs the only thing touching the swing. He shifted the backpack on his shoulder cautiously, constantly wary of the slashes on his shoulders and back. He hoped the cloak around his shoulders and over his head was enough to hide the vivid bruise on his cheekbone, his glasses hanging by one ear, the other arm having fallen off. He sat there for hours, the occasional car driving by, but no-one paid him any attention, not even the teenagers that were shooting up in the corner of the playground. Though, Harry thought, they did have a good reason.

Suddenly as if in a trance he spotted something on the ground and grabbed it up. It was a chain with what looked like a green leaf hanging from it. The outlines of the leaf were gold and the nerves were silver. It fascinated him and he had a feeling he had seen it before, but he couldn't remember where from. Then he was shaken out of his trance when Hedwig hooted quietly. Harry looked sadly down at his owl, sitting back down on the swing.

"I know Hedwig, but I have no idea where to go now. I think I've had enough of this life, it was on borrowed time anyway. Maybe there are people out there that care about me, but it doesn't seem so now. I want someone to love me for who I truly am, not because I'm the boy who lived. I want to go somewhere where I truly belong. " Harry whispered, hugging the owl close to him.

It was as if someone had heard him, because the wind began to pick up and it felt like he was in the middle of a tornado, everything being blown about, howling in the strange wind. He stood up off the swing in alarm, which immediately started dancing madly jumping up and down. Maybe it was a hurricane, they had had one in England, many years ago, maybe it was happening again. The wind was fast enough to be hurricane speed he was sure. The playground bin was thrown over, leaves ripped from the trees and flew around and around Harry as he stood unaffected in the middle, dust from the pathway and bark from the climbing frame flew into his eyes, making them sting and sore.

All of a sudden he was picked up by the wind, his glasses finally falling from his face and suddenly it all stopped. He fell painfully back to the ground, landing on his glasses. His injuries on his back opened again, but another pain shot through him and has as Harry opened his eyes, he watch tree above him get further and further away. Oh shit! Oh shit! Stop! Stop! Stop!

His body felt like it was on fire, slowly burning from the inside out, even his eyes hurt and he screwed them up tightly. His ears burned with a ferocious intensity and his bones and his skin too. When, finally, after what seemed to Harry as years, the pain started to cease. He lay still for awhile on his back, with Hedwig laying on his stomach, breathing heavily.

When he felt good enough he stood up. To utter amazement he wasn't in the playground anymore, but in some kind of dark cave like room. The walls were plastered in grime and the place was littered with cobwebs. Surprisingly, despite his shock he still thought the place would make Aunt Petunia faint at all the muck and other crap that littered around the place. What silly things people think at the oddest times. But, perhaps most disturbingly, were the corpses and skeletons that were scattered about the room. He quickly averted his eyes from them and was trying not to think about them, or how that would be what Cedric's body would properly look like right now. So, instead, he focused his mind on the tomb in the middle of the room. As he walked towards it to try and read the strange writing on the side. When he got to it, however, he could barely see over the top and had to stand on tip toes to read the writing. Feeling foolish he looked down at his feet, only to see how close they were to his body. Taking a step back Harry glanced around, like the reason he was smaller would jump out at him from the shadows. He looked to one of his hands, while still holding Hedwig with the other. It was indeed a smaller hand than he remembered and the scar on it seemed to have shrunk, but was now more visible than it was before.

Remembering the pain in his ears, he reached with his free hand to his right ear. Where once they had been curved they now ended in points. He noticed more things that hadn't come to pass in his mind ever since he had landed in the strange cave. He hadn't worn his glasses. He had landed on them when he had fallen, yet he could see perfectly clear. Unfortunately, His clothes hadn't shrunk with him. His trousers kept falling off his hips, his shirt hung loosely on one shoulder and reached his ankles and his cloak had fallen on the ground.

A cry from beyond the huge doorway alerted Harry and he heard something coming. He quickly gathered his belongings and scurried off into the shadows. Their he curled into a ball and pull Hedwig to his chest. Lastly, he pulled his cloak around him and made sure his ears were covered. He was already a freak and defiled, he didn't want people to add more to the list if he were to be found.

At that moment nine people entered the room.

* * *

_**AN: Chapter one of Eflings of hope, tell me how you liked it.**_

_**Please review**_


	2. The caves of Moria

_Updated: 11-02-2009_

* * *

_**An: To makes things clear to the last chapter, that chapter was the prologue. There wasn't happening very much just that his ucle was beating him up and raping him and then he ran away and was taken to middle-earth. The reason why he could move when he woke up was because some unown force was giving him strenght and after he fell out of the tornado he was immediatly changed into an elf which caused most of his injuries to be somehow healed. So he had less pain. Also I did want him to be able to move, because I didn't wanted the fellowship to find him immediatly. And I know he didn't show much emotions yet. This will also come in the following chapters. The last thing about if it's going to be slash or mentoring. To tell you the thruth I don't like slash and the reason why it did't say anything in the summary about that is that I don't want to give too much away. It's going to be a story I don't think it's written yet so it's more fun if it's a surprise.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. The belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien._

* * *

**The caves of Moria**

**_Last time in Elflings of hope: _**_A cry from beyond the huge doorway alerted Harry and he heard something coming. He quickly gathered his belongings and scurried off into the shadows. Their he curled into a ball and pull Hedwig to his chest. Lastly, he pulled his cloak around him and made sure his ears were covered. He was already a freak and defiled, he didn't want people to add more to the list if he were to be found._

_At that moment nine people entered the room_

_*********_

Five of them seemed very small compared to the others. Four of the small ones were childlike in appearance, they looked scared and followed behind the others, like ducklings following their mother. The fifth, lead the whole group into the room, seemed to be all muscle, he had a beard and reminded Harry of Hagrid. Only he wasn't large, quite the opposite. He had sprinted to the tomb and cried out in wailing sobs. Harry looked sympathetically at him. He knew what it was like to lose someone close.

His attention quickly turned on an old man leaning on a tall stick, that was heading his way. Harry swore that, for a moment, the man was staring at him. But then, the man picked up an old book that seemed to be falling apart at the seams. He reminded him remarkably of Dumbledore and his stomach made a weird shift, as though trying to jump up into his chest. Too many bad memories came to him when he thought of Dumbledore. It was him who laid him in the hands of his aunt and uncle after all.

To keep his thoughts off such horrible matters he looked to the other men. Two of them seemed normal, though their clothes weren't what he was used to. But, the third left him speechless. His long pale hair was tucked behind pointy ears, like his own. Yet, the more Harry looked at the man. . . person. . . celestial being, the more Harry felt he knew him. However, he couldn't say where from. It was like meeting someone you hadn't seen since you were young and trying desperately to recall their name, so as to avoid embarrassment. He couldn't remember the man at all, but he was so familiar. Harry didn't know why.

The people didn't leave the room as fast as Harry had hoped for. Instead, the old man began reading from the book, the language he spoke was strange and harsh. Unable, to understand him Harry looked to the others and watched their expressions. The expressions on the pretty man's face were easy to read. Fear, worry and excitement. It was enough to scare Harry. But, when nothing happen for a while, they all began to sit down and relax.

After a few hours of watching the quiet talking between the men and playful banter between the children, Harry's body began to ache from being curled up for so long. Slowly, he uncurled his body. Careful not to stretch out too far and show his feet. He noticed the old man glance in his direction, but, by the time he'd laid down with Hedwig on his stomach, he'd looked away. Suddenly, one of the small people sprang up as if he had seen something. He started to gaze around as to search for whatever he had seen. Then his gaze fell on him and they stared at each other for awhile.

*********

Frodo went to Gandalf to tell him what he had seen. First he had seen something moving that had reflective, big eyes, but it was hastily hidden in the darkness. He'd tried to find it, but found something else. Another figure was sitting in the shadows, watching them. Vaguely he could see a faint glow coming of him, but only his face. The rest seemed to be covered.

"There are things out there. I can feel them in the shadows" Frodo whispered to Gandalf.

"I know, The one that's tailing us is Gollum. He has been following us ever since we entered Moria. The other one was already here in this room when we entered it. It has been watching us ever since. But, I don't think it means us any harm. More like a frightened animal watching us in case it needs to run." Gandalf said.

*********

Harry watched as the two people conversed quietly. Even so, their voices travelled over to him and once again the strange language flew through his ears, meaning nothing to him. They did not speak for long and soon they were getting the others up, especially the little ones, who had fallen asleep. They moved around packing up and getting ready to move on.

Suddenly a cling-clang sound was heard. It seemed like one of the short people had leaned on a skeleton that had been laying next to a well, which had been in the opposite corner to Harry and it had fallen in. The old man said something to the short one, in a harsh tone, that sounded remarkably like a telling off. Then drums could be heard coming from down the well, then silence followed.

Then the drums were heard again. Only this time it seemed closer. Something was coming closer.

The men in the room all began to prepare for a fight by drawing swords, notching arrows and closing the doors. Harry had heard one of them say something like 'yrchs' or 'oars' he couldn't be sure, maybe 'yorks'. Although, he didn't exactly know what yrchs . . . oars . . . yorks were, only that they were bad.

An arrow shot through a small gap in the door and Harry heard a scream that sounded like a wounded animal. He shivered of the sound of it. He was scared. If those beast came in he didn't stand a chance. The only thing he could do is stay close to those people, even if it meant revealing himself.

First, though, he decided it was best to hide. Looking frantically round the room he noticed a small staircase on the other side of the room. He made his way towards it when the door burst open, in a shower of giant wood splinters and the yorks came storming in.

The men started to fight them off with swords, bows and arrows, but Harry heard something big lumbering towards the main door. He froze in his tracks when the troll came in. The flashbacks began;

Hermione under the sink…

Ron yelling…

The club flying in the air…

A sharp pain in the arm brought him back to reality, one of the little ones, who was slightly fatter than the others had swung the frying pan he was using as a weapon a bit too enthusiastically and had caught him in the arm. Luckily he was too busy to notice what he'd just hit. Harry set off again, dodging and weaving in and out of the yorks and men. Finally, with many a close shave he made it to the top of the staircase.

Looking back at the troll Harry became really scared. The people had fend off the troll and one of the little people had been cornered and hit by the spear the troll was holding and they were now trying to get away from the yorks, all heading towards the stairs. In an overtaking panic Harry flattened himself against the wall and once they had past ran after them, clutching Hedwig against him.

It didn't look like the people had noticed him following, but suddenly he was lifted up in the air when it almost looked the enemy was gaining on him. He yelped startled, and began to struggle. Hands, hands, the hands were everywhere. Touching him, making him feel pain. His breathing began to get erratic. He was hyperventilating.

A strange scent filled his lungs, something so familiar, so …soothing. Against his will he began to relax, putting his head on the shoulder in front of him. He was still breathing hard, but he wasn't panicking anymore. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the man. He noticed the pointy ears, the man had, that had picked him up and it gave Harry a safe feeling.

They ran and ran until fire separated them from the enemy, but still they could fight when an arrow swished by. They ran further, until they reached a bridge. On one point there was a piece missing and they had to jump. Harry became aware of something evil following them. It was covered in fire and Harry could feel the darkness emanating from it.

Harry buried his face in the man's shoulder again, afraid of what was following them. The man seemed to notice, because he looked back and shouted something to the others in a panicked voice.

*********

As they ran away from the tomb Legolas was the last to exit, taking up guarding the rear. Just before he got on the stairs, something darted down the stairs before him. He notched another arrow, ready to kill the little Orc, but something wasn't right. It didn't run like an Orc, it wasn't crouching low ready to attack. It was limping slightly, as though injured.

He couldn't see much of the child's features, because it was clad in a dark cloak. He did notice the child was holding something. When it seemed like the enemy was gaining on them, Legolas ran forward and picked him up, the child had yelped of surprise. Followed by a lot of struggling. Legolas found it hard to hold onto the youngster at first, but then the child stilled. He was breathing heavily. Each harsh breath making the petite form shudder. He thought about putting the child back down, when he or she put their head on his shoulder.

Legolas carried on running, the child relaxed in his arms. The others had looked back at him in surprise and furrowed their brows when they saw the child, but didn't say anything in their haste to get away.

They had reached Khazad-dûm and jumped over a gap in the bridge when the child in his arms turned to completely bury his face in his shoulder. He looked back to see what had frightened the child and to his horror he saw a Balrog.

"Ai." He yelped stopping in his tracks. "A Balrog is coming." He shouted.

The others stopped to stare behind him.

"Fly." Gandalf shouted, breaking them all from the daze. Once they had reached the other side, they turned and saw Gandalf standing between them and the Balrog.

Gandalf shouted at them again to run. He turned back to the Balrog and began chanted spells and shouting a lot. It seemed to work though since the bridge broke underneath the Balrog and it fell down. Gandalf was about to turn around when a whip wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down.

The last thing he shouted was "fly you fools". Then he too fell into the darkness.

They didn't move immediately, but feeling the child whimper Legolas began running away. Boromir and Aragorn however stood there with their swords drawn. The hobbits didn't move either and Gimli hesitated looking from the bridge to the exit and back. They finally moved when the Orcs started to shoot arrows again.

Exhausted and overcome by grief, they stumbled outside the cave onto a sunny area, out of reach of any Orc arrows. They mourned in silence.

Legolas hadn't known Gandalf personally for very long, but the weeks he had known him, he had begun to see him as a true friend. The hobbits were in tears. Crying their hearts out for the wizard and the others weren't doing much better.

Finally, after some moments of stillness, the question that was finally raised: Who was the child in Legolas arms? In the end Gimli asked him, staring at the lump of quivering cloth that he was clutching to him.

"I don't know. He ran after us when we left the tomb room." Legolas answered simply.

"Gandalf told me that he had been in that room ever since we entered it. That they had been watching us. He said they seems to be more scared than to intend to harm us." Frodo said.

Slowly Legolas put the child down. His eyes were screwed up tightly and his breathing was quick and unsteady. The face shape of the child and the short clumps of blond hair, the same colour as his own, made Legolas assume he was a male. A boy. He was wearing a long robe, that blended perfectly with the rocks, no wonder they hadn't noticed him. Now that he thought about it there had been a oddly shaped rock in the corner of the room, but he hadn't thought much on it, too busy worrying over Frodo.

"Scared he is indeed. ." Legolas finally answered. "He's shaking all over and his little friend in his arms seems to be harmed."

Looking at the bundle in the boys arms, they could see a blue coloured blanket that covered a bird of some kind. The once pure white feathers partly covered in red blood.

"What is it?" Asked Pippin.

"An owl." Aragorn answered.

"Why was that child in there anyway? And what happened to him?" Frodo asked.

"Good questions. Where are his parents, surely no adult would let a child wonder alone in these parts?" Boromir asked.

Legolas quietly approach the child and asked him, but he either was to afraid or didn't understand a word what they were saying. He only seemed to be relaxed in Legolas' arms. If anybody else came near him he shied away. The child shrieked when Sam tried to pull the hood of his cloak down. He seemed to be hiding something.

They didn't questioned him any further, though, as they had to move on, go to Lothlorien.

* * *

_**An: Chapter two of Elflings of hope finished. I hope it's a lot clearer then the prologue. Tell me if something isn't right about it so I can correct it.**_

_**And please review ^-^**_


	3. Helluin, muindor nin

_Updated: 28-02-2009

* * *

_

_**AN: The answer to the question if Harry would be healed or hurt again, don't worry he won't be hurt again. Someother surprising things might happen though, but I'm not going to tell what. As I said before this kind of story hasn't been written yet, it's going to be totally different. You just have to wait and see what's going to happen. Oh and this chapter might be shorter then the last chapter, but I always break down my chapters were I see it fit. They kinda are always around the 800, 900 words.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien._

_

* * *

_

**Little Brother Helluin**

_**Last time in Elflings of hope: **__"Good questions. Where are his parents, surely no adult would let a child wonder alone in these parts?" Boromir asked._

_Legolas quietly approach the child and asked him, but he either was to afraid or didn't understand a word what they were saying. He only seemed to be relaxed in Legolas' arms. If __anybody else came near him he shied away. The child shrieked when Sam tried to pull the hood of his cloak down. He seemed to be hiding something. _

_They didn't questioned him any further, though, as they had to move on, go to Lothlorien._

*********

A small body, that was laying on the ground, moved, groaning slightly. The last thing he could remember was the stunner from Bellatrix. He remembered Harry's shocked face as he had tumbled backwards through that veil. But where was he now? He couldn't be dead, his head was pounding. You shouldn't feel pain when you're dead.

He slowly opened his eyes. Stars. He could see stars. Lots of stars. The sky was lit up by them. He was defiantly not indoors anymore. Slowly sitting up he looked around, huge trees were surrounding him on all sides, he was in a forest or a wood then, maybe the forbidden forest. How in the seven levels of hell did he get there.

He stumbled up right and inspected himself. His hair had straightened itself and seemed longer. He seemed to be shorter too and his clothes didn't seem to fit him anymore. In fact he was so small that his top came down to his knees and as he watched his trousers fell to his ankles.

"What in the Wizarding world is going on? Has Snape played another prank on me? I haven't done anything to him. Maybe Harry. Oh Harry. Please say he hasn't turned my hair green again." He rambled and tried to run to something reflective, but tumbled over his too large clothes. Falling flat on his face and effectively making his headache return.

He scrambled out of the trousers leaving only a shirt and his cloak on he started running again. After what seemed like hours he found a water stream.

"Finally. Now let's see how I look." Sirius muttered.

He walked to the edge of the river and kneeled down to look into the water. After one glance and a few blinks he jumped back again. His hands shot to his ears. Pointed, they were pointed.

"Oh I'm going to kill Harry now. I look like a bloody elf. When I find him he is in such big trouble?" Sirius seemed to be totally lost.

He sat down with a heavy sign. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what he was or how he came to be this way. He was hungry after all the running to find the water stream. Now he was cold as well.

*********

Elladan and Elrohir were patrolling the nearby woods at the beginning of dusk, when they heard a shocked and confused voice calling out for someone named Harry. They went to the place they had heard the voice coming from, but whoever the voice belonged to had already left.

"There are tracks here, but vaguely. Whoever they belong to is as light-footed as an elf and as small as a child." Elladan said bending down and examining the ground.

"To whom do you think they belong to? An elfling?" Elrohir asked.

"No, I don't think so. There hasn't been an elfling been born since Gilmîr and Helluin were taken. That was about 500 years ago." Elladan answered.

"Then let's follow these tracks and find out." Elrohir said.

They were near a small river when they heard the voice again. They were actually shocked at what they heard him saying. They ran the last bit and froze when they reached the riverside. There was a boy looking about the age of 8, if he would have been human. The clothes he had on seemed to be too big. He had dark long hair tucked behind pointy ears.

The child seemed to have noticed them staring at him, because he looked to their direction. The gasped when they recognized him, older as he was before, but they still recognized him.

"Helluin." Elladan breathed.

"Little brother." Elrohir whispered.

*********

Sirius had just drunk from the stream when he felt eyes on him. Looking back in the direction of the stares he saw two men staring at him. They gasped as soon as he looked them in the eye. Then the words they had whispered reached his ears and he fell backwards into the river out cold.

*********

Elladan and Elrohir rushed to the riverside as soon as the boy had fallen down. It was Elrohir who pulled him out. The boy coughed up some water, but didn't wake up.

"Let's make up camp and get him out of these wet clothes." Elrohir choked out.

"Right, I'll get some firewood and something to eat. You stay here with Helluin." Elladan said and sped off into the woods.

Elrohir sat down onto the ground with Helluin still in his arms. Then he pulled off the wet clothes and wrapped the boy in his own cloak. About an hour later three rabbits were hanging above a fire and two bowls were filled with fruits and nuts. Some more fruits and nuts lay on Elladan's cloak.

*********

Sirius awoke from something that smelled good and his stomach grumbled. When he sat up he noticed he was sitting in the lap of one of the men that he had seen before he fainted. He blinked while he stared in the man's face. He remembered what the two men had said. One had said 'Helluin' and the other 'little brother'. Or that was what he had understood. 'Helluin', he supposed, must be a name, because that word didn't made much sense. He had noticed they actually spoke another language and were not speaking English. The words 'little brother' were actually spoken as 'muindor nin'. Nonetheless he could understand them pretty well.

"Are you hungry, little one." The man, he was staring at, asked.

Sirius nodded, not able to say a word. He was given one of the rabbits that hung above the fire. Hungrily he started eating.

* * *

_**AN: Chapter done, please keep reviewing. ^-^**_


	4. Showing the past

_Updated: 16 maart 2009_

* * *

_**An: Thanks for the lovely reviews. They surely give me the motivation to continue this story faster.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

  
_

**Showing the past**

They finally reached a forest. The man with the long blonde hair who was holding him told him that it wasn't just _a _forest, but _the_ forest. It was Lothlorien. The trees had golden leaves and gave off an air of tranquillity, soothing Harry and calming his panic. It felt much better than that nasty cave with those yorks.

Soon they were halted by people with pointed ears. Pointed ears! Like Harry's. This confused him and he stared unabashedly at them. If they had pointed ears and weren't laughed at then should he show them that he had pointy ears. They looked similar than the man that was holding him. He had pointed ears too. He hadn't noticed them at first, because, well, he hadn't really looked.

They began talking and it quickly turned to arguing. Harry, once again, didn't understand a word. They were probably talking about him, because they kept looking his way. He felt nervous from the stares and shied away in the man's shoulder again. God, he felt so foolish doing that, like a small child. But, the man didn't seem to mind.

"We will let you through, but only because you're with Legolas and he's one of our kin, but the dwarf stays."

Harry jerked his head to the direction of the one who had spoken, given himself a headache as he caught his head on the man's shoulder. He actually understood what had been said this time.

Legolas, he thought that was the man who was holding him, replied with a scathing comment about a dwarf. A dwarf, did those really exist? He knew there were goblins and elves, well _house_ elves, he didn't know about human sized elves, he hadn't seen them anyway. But, _dwarfs_!

Soon they came to an agreement that Gimli, the dwarf, could come with them, but he had to be blindfolded. Harry had listened intentionally and noticed they switched to that other language again. He watched people expressions to try and grasp what was being said, it was easy enough to see that Gimli wasn't happy with the idea to be blindfolded.

It became clear that the others had agreed to be blindfolded as well. They tried to blindfold Harry as well, but he didn't want to be touched by them. He heard Legolas explain to them, his voice rumbling through his chest and Harry listened more that way then to his mouth, what had happened in the cave and that he was probably hurt.

Eventually they agreed and let Harry just hide his face in the shoulder whilst they went through the forest. Up and up they went. Round and round too it seemed. Like they were climbing a great circular stairway.

When they came to a stop Harry looked up to see two magnificent people standing there. Harry had never believed in angels, but if he did he would have described the two in front of him as angels come from heaven. When the two spoke he would have described it as celestial music. Each word a small melody.

It's a shame the Dursley's never took him to church.

When the female one of the two turned to Legolas, she began speaking the language that Harry actually understood.

"Although Frodo bears the biggest burden, you bear the strangest. Tell me, why did you bring a child on such a dangerous mission."

"We found him in the caves of Moria, he was hurt and running from the orcs, my lady."

Harry looked between them. Where was Moria, certainly wasn't the park by Privet Drive. Mind you he had kind of gathered that he wasn't in England anymore. He was sure trees like these didn't grow in England, maybe in Wales they did?

After awhile of silence Legolas asked, "You understand us?"

Harry nodded curiously. It was the first time the man, Legolas, had talked to him directly in a language he could understand. Slowly he was lowered to the ground and Legolas knelt down in front of him.

"Is it alright if we take your hood down. We promise that no harm will come over you. We need to check if you are alright." Legolas said.

He couldn't fight it forever, they would see at some point. He would have to sleep or wash and they would see. He should just get it over with, they would reject him. He wasn't meant to have pointy ears. Yet, some of them had them, but what if they had to earn it somehow, or only really special people had them.

He screwed his eyes up tightly as Legolas reached up and slowly pulled his hood off his head. He heard a gasp and Legolas pulled back. That was it, they had realised what a freak he was, where they going to throw him out. Hit him. Oh, please no, not again. He raised his arms to his head bracing himself for the blow.

A couple of minutes went by and when no blow came, Harry slowly lowered his arms and cracked an eye open. Legolas was looking distraught, staring at Harry as though he was dead. Harry began shaking violently. They were going to throw him out after all. He stared at Legolas for awhile just waiting for the moment he began shouting. He stood stock still. Just waiting. Just waiting.

*********

In front of him was an elfling, but not just an elfling. His elfling, Gilmîr, his only son. He had thought he had lost him forever about 500 years ago. But, here his son was, waiting for someone to strike him. He was on the brink of tears, but wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of the others. He couldn't tell the others about his son.

The only one who knew what had happened 509 years ago was Aragorn and only because Helluin, Lord Elrond's youngest son was taken too. Shakily he stood up, he looked up to Galadriel a look of desperation on his face.

"He's hurt. May I check on him?" Lady Galadriel asked, looking in Legolas' worried face.

Reluctantly, he stepped away and handed Gilmîr over to Galadriel. Gilmîr, seemed to have gone into some kind of trance, for he didn't seemed to notice Galadriel lowering the child's cloak and shirt slowly to reveal some nasty scars and bruises. Legolas paled at the sight and he ran. He didn't want to see that, he had waited five hundred years for his son to come home and then to find him, broken and afraid. Tears were streaming down freely now. When he was quite a distant away he stopped running and jumped up high in a tree and broke down completely.

*********

Harry watched as Legolas ran from sight, why was he running, was he scared of what he had become. Was he upset at carrying something so vile and disgusting in his arms all day. Maybe, he was going to wash himself of his presence.

As soon that Legolas was away the comforting feeling Harry had left him and he started to panic. Lady Galadriel, that was holding him firmly, then spoke to him and said she wanted to show him something.

Harry let himself been taken to a clearing with a basin in the middle and a fountain to the side. Galadriel filled the basin with the water from the fountain, was she going to drown him in the basin, he heard once that babies could die in very little water, could little children too.

She told Harry to look into the water, but not touch the water. That was strange how was she going to drown him if he couldn't touch it. Could she magic it into his lungs. Laying Hedwig securely on the ground, Harry walked up to the basin and looked into the water.

At first sight he only saw his own reflection, which was shocking to him, because he hadn't thought he had changed so much. He looked like a five year old and his hair was blond instead of the normal black hair. It was longer too and it looked no longer like a bird nest. And of course he now had pointy ears, but he already knew of that change.

His reflection disappeared and it was like he was looking in a pensive. He could see Legolas holding a little baby. He looked peaceful, but still had that look that nearly all dads have. That kind of oh my god I'm a dad kind of look. He could imagine it on Mr Weasleys face when Bill was born.

The image shifted and he could see a woman with the same babe, she was sitting in bed and the baby was laughing at the strange noise the mother made. The images flashed by very quickly, until he came to a image were a little boy seems to be of the age of three, but Harry had the feeling the boy was older. Some ugly beasts that Harry recognized as yorks were attacking the peaceful family.

An army of pointy eared men attacked the yorks, defending the home it seemed. Legolas ordered the woman to take the child and run. The woman obeyed and got on a horse with the child in front of her. Harry could see that the same happening on another horse a few metres away with another women and child. This woman and the child were both dark haired. The child looked to be about 6 years old.

The women had ridden a little distance away when they were ambushed by another group of yorks. They fought for awhile, trying their best to protect the children, but there were way to many. The blond haired woman was the first to fall. The child squalled and cried when he saw his mother fell dead to the ground. When the yorks were about to kill the second woman too, help was seen racing towards them. Harry recognised Legolas at the front.

A blinding light ripped the sky open and fell on the two children. In a flash they were gone. Then the image shifted again. In a flash of light he saw the blond haired boy appear in a room that took shape as if it suddenly became part of the house it now belonged to. He saw the boy changing from the three year old, blond haired and pointy eared child to a nearly new born baby with dark unruly hair and curved ears.

He was seeing him.

Now he understood why Legolas had ran. Harry took his eyes away from the mirror, as Galadriel called it, and started to cry silently. Galadriel slowly took him in her arms and he was taken somewhere, along with Hedwig he noticed later, to a place to heal his emotional wounds.

* * *

_**An: Again a chapter finished. Hope you liked it.**_

_**Keep reviewing ^-^**_


	5. Before the reuniting

_Updated: 23-04-2009

* * *

_

_**An: Again thanks for the lovely reviews. I don't know of a lot of Harry elfing stories, let alone active ones. It's actually one of the reasons I started writting this story. Can anyone tell me how many Harry elfling stories there are and what their titles are, maybe there is still one out there I haven't read yet. Well I get busy for a while with this story and it surtenly stays active, unless I get to busy with school stuff. But it seems for now I have time enough to update, so enjoy the next chapter.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_

**Before the reuniting**

"We should return home. Father would be delighted to hear the good news." Elrohir said. He began to walk back towards his horse, when he noticed Helluin wasn't following.

"Are you alright, Helluin?" Elladan asked. He stopped and turned back to look at the smaller elf. Helluin looked up at him.

"That's the second time you called me that. You should know it's not my name. My name's Sirius." When Elladan and Elrohir looked at him blankly he added, "Sirius Black." Elrohir seemed to have spotted the problem, because he knelt down in front of Helluin.

"Do not worry little one" Elrohir said and carried on ignoring Helluin's scowl. "Do you not remember us, little brother. I know it has been a while since you were taken, but…"

"Taken?" Helluin asked confused.

The twins nodded. Elrohir stood up and they all began moving again. Whilst they were walking Elladan told Helluin what happened.

"509 years ago the elves gathered at a place near Mirkwood, where we were holding our annual archery contest. It was just finishing when we got attacked by orks. Our mother was sent away with you to run to safety, along with the princess of Mirkwood and her son, but you were ambushed by orks we hadn't counted for. Mother was hurt badly by a poisoned sword, by the time help finally got to her and the princess of Mirkwood it was too late and death had already taken the princess. We do not know much of what happened, but it is said that the sky split open and a light rained down on you and Gilmîr, the other child that fled with you. When the light died down the two of you were gone." Elladan said.

Helluin blinked a few times. Then looked at the twins.

"Elves?" He asked.

"Ah, another question that's easily answered. We're elves, as are you." Elladan answered.

"Wait, you're telling me you two are my brothers and that I'm an elf and that . . . that some light took me to another world?" Helluin exclaimed. Stopping again.

"Another world?" Elladan and Elrohir asked in unison, sounding remarkably like the Weasley twins.

"Well it must have. I was a wizard, not an elf. My parents, Mr and Mrs. Black." At the names Helluin gave a small shudder. "Were Wizards, so were their parents and so on. It was part of being pureblood. The only elves I knew of were House-Elves, who were technically slaves in my world. The last I remember, remember is that my cousin had shot a stunner at me and I fell through this archway and whoosh here I am. Eight years old with pointy ears and one colossal headache."

"Well then, it seems that some introductions are in place. My name is Elladan and my brother here is Elrohir." Elladan said, pointing first to himself then to his brother.

"As for you, Helluin is referring to a certain star. You can see it there." Elrohir said pointing to a star. "It is considered the brightest star in the sky. See it? It is not far from the stars that make a line of three."

Indeed Helluin could. He could remember Remus pointing out exactly the same star when they were still at Hogwarts. Eventually they began moving again. After a while the silence seemed to get to the twins and they tried to strike up a conversation.

"I never heard about House-Elves. How are they different from us. Do they constantly live in houses?" Elrohir asked interestedly.

"They're usually about 4 feet tall, have big round eyes and big floppy ears like a rabbit. They like to work and are often found in the households of rich, pure blooded Wizarding families." Helluin said. They continued to talk about all the different things between the two worlds.

Finally they reached the horses again and after a small mix up, in which Helluin admitted he couldn't ride a horse, the three rode back to Imladris or two with Helluin hanging on behind Elrohir.

*********

The Fellowship looked taken aback by the sight of a retreating Legolas.

"What's with him?" queered Pippin.

"It's a long story. Let us go to somewhere we can rest and then I shall tell you." Aragorn said and they were taken to a sitting area by the young maidens that served Galadriel. Where Aragorn told the others what had happened over 500 years ago.

A few day's went by before Aragorn finally went searching for Legolas. He hadn't been seen at all in these days, not even in the House of Healings were Gilmîr was. In the meantime Gilmîr had fully recovered and his bird, an owl called Hedwig according to Gilmîr, flew happily around again. Aragorn had thought he just needed to be alone for awhile, but now Aragorn began to worry about his friend. He finally found him high up in a tree, far away from the Elvin village.

"Legolas." Aragorn called, but it seemed the elf didn't respond.

He called again and again, but still no response. Aragorn climbed up the tree and sat down next to Legolas. He laid a hand on the elf's shoulder.

"It's all my fault." Legolas whispered.

"No, it's not." Aragorn replied, trying to sound comforting, but not patronising at the same time.

"I sent them away. I sent them into that ambush. It's my fault I lost them. It's all my fault." Legolas cried. He turned suddenly and buried his head in Aragorn's shoulder.

"You couldn't have known what would happen. Don't be so hard on yourself, besides your son needs you." Aragorn said.

"No, he doesn't. I couldn't protect him back then. It won't be any different now." Legolas said stubbornly.

"It will be different. Learn from your mistakes. Be the father you should be. By the way he asked for you." Aragorn said.

"He, he did? He knows?" Legolas stuttered.

"Yes, I know not how, but he doesn't blame you, all he wants is his father." Aragorn said.

Aragorn let the distraught elf cry, until he had calmed down. After maybe an hour of sitting there they jumped out of the tree and Aragorn led the way to where Gilmîr was.

* * *

_**An: That was it for chapter five. Keep reading for more and your lovely reviews are always welcome. ^-^**_


	6. Reunions

_Updated: 3-5-2009

* * *

_

_**An: Loved the reviews, thanks. I like to be different. It's a bit boring if you read stories that are almost the same. I also wanted to give my favorite characters a big role in this story and that are Sirius Black, Legolas and of course Harry himself.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

_

**Reunions**

Although Harry didn't know the people that were around him and had just found out he had family he wasn't scared one bit. Somehow, this forest gave him a safe feeling and it's people did the same.

There wasn't one bit of darkness in here. And somehow, because of all the light around him he could accept the news he received better. He hadn't felt so good in his life before.

He had family now!

Although he was a little sad that his mother was dead. He was sad that his father was in obvious pain. Aragorn had told him that his father blamed himself for what had happened and he knew it wasn't his father's fault. Just as he knew it wasn't his fault either for what happened to Sirius.

He was getting worried about his father though. He hadn't been seen by anyone for a couple of days. He told Aragorn, the only one of the Fellowship who he could understand, about his concerns and Aragorn went immediately searching for him. A few hours later Aragorn came back with his father. Harry could see that his father had been crying and he looked tired.

"Father." Harry cried running to Legolas.

Legolas bent down and hugged Harry. Harry noticed he was crying again, but also saw the happy smile on his face.

"Never again, I promise." Legolas whispered. His father would never let him be taken again, that he will be there for him forever.

"We need to go, our quest is already delayed." Aragorn said.

"Wait, don't go yet. Stay one more day, please. One day." Harry pleaded.

Legolas looked torn. Should he stay with his son or carry on with the quest. The quest was more important. But, it was his son. His son. Whom he hadn't seen for years.

"Alright, one day, but we can't delay more." Aragorn said noticing his friends expression.

Aragorn had told Harry about the quest they had. Aragorn explained it would be too dangerous for him to come with them and Harry eventually agreed to stay here in Lothlorien. His father wouldn't have let him anyway.

Aragorn had explained all about the elves. That they were immortal beings, but that they had to pay for that for having only a few children. He learned they treasure their children and that it had been hard for all the elves that he and that other boy, Helluin he learned his name was, were taken and thought to be lost forever.

So, now Harry had one day to spent with his father before he and the rest of the Fellowship before they continued their journey.

He spent the day listening to his father telling him stories about his homeland Mirkwood and about the other Elvin kingdoms.

*********

Sirius was getting nervous as Imladris drew closer. He had found out that Elladan and Elrohir were quite the prankster like himself.

They had quite a few laughs together when they told each other about all the pranks they had done and Elladan and Elrohir were quite interested in his pranks that were done with magic. They actually couldn't wait to pull a few of these pranks on Glorfindel, a friend of their father. He actually couldn't believe he was getting used to having a new family and to be a child or elfling as they had taken to calling him, again.

"Are you nervous?" Elladan asked.

"Just a little." Sirius answered.

"Don't be, father won't bite. " Elrohir said.

"Just hug you to death maybe." Elladan said.

Sirius sniggered. Yep, he really was going to like this.

Elrohir and Elladan reminded him of Fred and George Weasley. He wondered how the others were doing, but soon he was brought back to the present when they reached the gates of Imladris. They dismounted the horses and walked in. Some elves lead the horses away, probably to the stables. An important looking man walked up to them. He probably had notice them arrive.

Sirius quickly hid behind the twins, before the man had noticed him. He didn't know why he was acting like this, hiding shyly behind his brothers, but he assumed it had something to do with being a child again.

"Welcome back, my sons. I hope there were no troubles." The man said.

"No, Father. No orks has been spotted." Elladan replied.

"Who's this?" The man questioned when he had spotted Sirius. He bended down to be on eyelevel with him.

"Go on." Elrohir and Elladan said together and pushed Sirius in the man's direction.

The man gasped and tears sprang in his eyes.

"Helluin." He whispered.

Hesitantly the child came to him. He took the child shakily in his arms and hugged him while tears streamed down freely now. They sat there for a while, until his sons motions for him to go inside. Taking his youngest son into his arms he was led by his eldest inside. There they told him what had happened.

* * *

_**An: Hope you enjoyed chapter six.**_

_**Keep reviewing ^-^**_


	7. Departing and pranks

_Updated: 3-5-2009

* * *

_

_**An: I'm back again. I had to learn for a test so that's why I haven't updated in a couple of day's, but now I have finally time again. I wanted to thank darkyamicreator for correcting me about the hight of the house elves. I'm used to meters. It's not 4 inch as is said in the story, but 4 feet. And Sirius and Harry are going to meet, but I'm not going to say when and how. ^-^**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien._

* * *

**Departing and pranks**

Harry had been dreading this moment ever since he had heard about it. It was time for the Fellowship to leave. That also meant that his father was going and he didn't know when or if he would see him again.

Of course he would be staying with his grandparents, but they weren't the same as his father. He noticed his father was a little hesitant in leaving him. His father didn't want to leave the Fellowship, but also didn't want to leave him. When the Fellowship were given gifts from the Lady, Harry got an idea how he could still help the Fellowship while not leaving this place.

"Father," Harry said, gaining his father's attention.

"What is it, Gilmîr?" He asked.

"As to help the Fellowship, take Hedwig with you. She should be healed enough for travel now. You can let her send messages if you need someone. She might come in handy." Harry said.

"You're sending your only companion with us?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Well, you'll need her more then I. Besides I'm not alone. I got grandma and grandpa and a lot of other elves to have as company." Harry said cheerfully.

"Well then, I thank you for your help. May she indeed come in handy. Now it's time to say goodbye." Legolas said.

"Not goodbye, more like a 'see you later'." Harry said.

"Alright." Legolas said laughing. "See you later, my son." He said kissing Harry on his forehead.

Then he stepped in one of the boats and the Fellowship sailed off.

*********

A few day's had gone by since he arrived in Imladris and Sirius was hiding with Elladan and Elrohir in a tree.

Even though he couldn't use magic, because he had dropped his wand as he fell into the veil, he was making do with the wandless, either because they didn't need or a wand or his tiny wandless ability, pranks the twins hadn't thought of in their long live and of course as usual it had been Glorfindel who was the target of the prank. And it was him they were hiding from.

Glorfindel ran past the tree searching for them, but didn't look up into the tree. They tried to be as silent as they could be until he was gone. Glorfindel was drenched in a lot of things were the twins hadn't thought of using before. Like they had used eggs, milk flower, honey, then covered him in feathers. He looked like an overgrown chicken. Clucking around to try and find them.

As soon as he was gone they burst out laughing. Unfortunately their father walked by and they were spotted.

"What did you do this time? And I do hope you're not involving Helluin in your pranks." Elrond said sternly.

They didn't had time to answer as a yell of surprise was heard and a few minutes later Glorfindel came running back again. He looked like he had been trying to wash it off, but there were still some feathers sticking to him. Elrond looked surprised. This wasn't the normal prank style of his son's.

"Ok, I had it with you two. You're going to patrol the nearby areas and I don't want to see you two back, until I send someone to get you back. Am I clear." Elrond said sternly.

"But father…" Elrohir started.

"No,. I asked if I was clear." Elrond said.

"Yes, father." The twins said together, jumping out of the tree and went to prepare for their leave.

"As for you Helluin, you'll be studying nonstop and only will get a break to eat and to sleep." Elrond said.

Sirius grumbled. He hated stern parents. He was actually starting to like his old parents better, but only because with them he could do what he wanted.

*********

They had just arrived at the amon hen and set up camp there. Legolas had been talking to Gimli all the way, just to take his mind of his son.

If it wasn't for this quest he would have stayed with his son. Now he sat silently on a stone watching Boromir train Merry and Pippin in sword fighting. His mind slowly drifted back to his son. He could have been teaching his son stuff right now. He was taken out of his reverie when he felt a nibbling on his ear. It seemed like Hedwig was trying to reason him.

"Thank you, Hedwig." He said, he was feeling better now.

It seemed that Hedwig was good for more than only be able to send messages with. She seemed to be a great comfort to him, as she took away his concerns about his son. He stroked her beautiful feathers.

The decision which way they should go now was given to Frodo, but Frodo needed some time alone to think about what they should do, so he left the campsite. Hours went by and Frodo hadn't returned jet. Then suddenly Hedwig started to hoot.

"Hedwig?" Legolas asked the owl.

Hedwig flew to the place where Boromir was supposed to be. He wasn't there. Legolas looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. Aragorn noticed the tumult.

"What is it, Legolas? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Boromir is gone. Where is he? Did you see him leave?" Legolas asked concerned

* * *

_**An: Another chappie finished. Review to say how you like it. ^-^**_


	8. Evil plans

**AN: For those who didn't know yet I have a Beta reader. If you haven't reread the first seven chapters yet I advise you to do that, because they have greatly been improved. Also I want to thank everyone that has reviewed.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien._

**

* * *

Evil plans**

The stench of blood was thick on the air and Wormtail had to cover his nose with his sleeve as he approached his masters room. This was the bit he always hated. He always tried to avoid it, yet somehow he always ended up being the one to inform his master that they had failed again.

This wasn't what he'd signed up for. He'd signed up for glory, for honour, for the women that would throw themselves at his feet as he stood proudly next to his master. Yet here he was, grovelling at the Dark Lord's blood and filth encrusted feet. The only women he got nowadays were the ones he had to rape and _that_ he never enjoyed.

He thought back to the days when he was Ron's rat. He loved those days, as much food as he wanted, sleep whenever he liked. It was great. Till Black had turned up again. Stupid Black, why couldn't he have stayed in Azkaban. That way all of this would have been avoided. He wouldn't have had to leave the perfect life of a rat, he wouldn't have run to Voldemort and wouldn't have helped him rise again. He would still have his hand not this silver monstrosity and Harry would be safe.

He jerked to a stop, he hadn't realised that he had already reached his master. He shuddered to his knees and fell on his hands in front of his Lord. Dreading the end of his life.

"Tell me, how are my plans faring?" Lord Voldemort asked. He looked so bored with the world. Well why can't you get off your snake like behind and research yourself, Wormtail thought furiously, then froze and forced his mouth to open.

"We … haven't f…found out h…how t…to open the portal yet m…master." He stuttered terrified.

Don't kill me. Don't kill me.

He hadn't looked up yet, he still stared at the floor. But, the anger rolled of his master, causing him to shudder.

"Do you want to live Wormtail? hmm, Do you enjoy this life." His voice was deadly quiet, a furious hiss that had he not known better he would have mistaken for a snake. A blood covered sole was pressed down on the back of his head. It pressing his nose into the floor.

"Well, Wormtail, do you want to live." Oh it would be so easy just to say No. Just to end it all and never had to still little Harry again. But then he would have to face Lilly and James and Sirius and all the other people he had killed or brought about an early death.

Finally he nodded. His nose rubbing against the stones on the floor.

"Then hurry up, you miserable little rat." The foot came down harder on his head, Wormtail felt his nose crunch.

"Or do I have to remind you of the last person who disappointed me so." Voldemort shouted.

"N…no, my L…lord." Wormtail squeaked out and with one last kick from the Dark Lord, scurried away. Where were those beautiful women now.

** *** ***

Dumbledore was worried.

As soon as they noticed something was wrong they went to check it out, but the only thing they found was a blood splattered room. They also found some bloody white feathers on the floor, but there were no signs of either Harry or Hedwig. He wasn't entirely sure it was the Dursley's doing or if the Deatheaters had anything to do with it.

But considering the Dursleys were still alive and unharmed and because any Deatheater he knew wouldn't leave the Dursley's unharmed. His suspicions had been raised.

He had thoroughly investigated the Dursleys, who claimed that they had nothing to do with it and Harry had just up and left one night, whilst other people had combed the house for any sign of Harry or his Owl. It had been Lupin with his heightened senses that had found the hastily buried belt that had been used on Harry and the dirty sheets from Harry's bed.

With surprising ease Dumbledore managed to get the Dursley's arrested for child abuse. Of course not without several mild back luck hexes to follow them all for the rest of their lives and the hunt for Harry began.

The next meeting with the order brought still more bad news as well. He heard from Severus that Voldemort who was growing more and more insane each day, was planning quite literally the end of the world as we know it, or so Severus quoted. He had told him about the Dark Lord sending his people to locations across the globe, he said they kept bringing him information back, and from what Severus had overheard, they were about other worlds. Wormtail had been caught muttering under his breath about a portal, a portal that the Deatheaters hadn't been able to open… yet.

"He's angry at them and he's getting inpatient. There is something on the other side of that portal that he truly wants and if he gets it I'm pretty sure he would be unstoppable." Severus had exclaimed uncharacteristically, obviously he had been spooked by what he had overheard. Well, wouldn't you be. But Dumbledore just hid his fear inside, it would not do for Severus to lose his cool and crack.

"All this bad news is starting to let us despair." Dumbledore sighed, in an attempt to calm him. "I'm asking you all to keep your hopes up. We are not sure if Harry is dead and as long as Voldemort hasn't succeeded in getting what he wants then there is still hope." He said to all of the order. Who nodded in return.

Then he turned to Severus Snape.

"Severus, can you find out what it is exactly that Voldemort wants?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Of course, Albus." He said. He stood and left early. His fist were clenched at his sides as he tried to stop them from shaking. Yes, Dumbledore thought, this is too much for him, but that is war and sacrifices must be made.

"The others I ask to keep a lookout for Harry. You're dismissed." Dumbledore said and they all left to do their tasks.

*** *** ***

Harry didn't know how much time had gone by. It seemed to be timeless in these lands.

News came by that there was going to be a battle at Helm's Deep and an army of elves under the lead of the march warden Haldir, who Harry had become quite good friends with, left for battle.

Harry had become upset and he worried for his father. He hoped his father was going to be okay.

He wanted to do something about this war, fight with all the others against this darkness, the Gryffindor inside him had awoken.

But what could he do? A child like he was, he was even smaller than the four Hobbit's he'd met. He had seen them fight in the caves of Moria and they didn't stand much of a chance, What could a child his size do.

Pondering over his thoughts he walked silently and alone through the woods towards Galadriel, maybe she could help, when he doubled over in pain. His head felt like Vernon was whipping his head, over and over again. The pain washed through his head. In his time since he had entered this world again he had forgotten about Lord Voldemort. His eyes clenched tight and his hand upon his forehead Harry's world faded into black as a vision over took him.

A few minutes later Harry came back to himself. He laid on the forest floor, too tired to get back up, still breathing heavily.

Harry wasn't sure if he could trust it, but he was sure about one thing. Voldemort had found a way into this world, for the connection between them had been reopened somehow. Not sure if he should listen to the vision or not Harry sat up on the floor and shut his eyes, trying desperately to recall what he had seen.

In this vision Harry had seen a forest he hadn't seen before, he gathered it must be one he had been to before he had been taken, because he sort of recognized it. It was the forest of Mirkwood, he thought, and it was being attacked, but not by orks. Deatheaters had entered it's depts.

It looked like the elves weren't ready for the bombardment of spells and unknown attacks that the Deatheaters brought. They didn't stand a chance. Harry had watched as Voldemort joined the fight and destroyed half the elves on the battlefield.

Next Voldemort stood in front of an elf who resembled his own father, but older, much older. At first Harry thought he was seeing the future, but Voldemort and the Deatheaters looked no older and One look at the crown on the elf's head that told Harry that this elf was Thranduil, king of Mirkwood and his grandfather.

Voldemort had overpowered Thranduil, ordered some Deatheaters to stay and left for the Wizarding world, taking the king with him. This wasn't good, thought Harry. What should he do? He wasn't sure if the vision was real or not. If it was real then his grandfather was in big trouble. If it wasn't real then he could get in real trouble if they should catch him. He sat there on the ground pondering over his thoughts and wondering what the best thing would be to do.

Out of nowhere someone appeared with a loud crack, then fell with a loud thud to the ground.

* * *

**AN: That was it for this chapter. Keep reading because the story isn't finished yet.**


	9. Meetings in a wood of gold

**AN: Have a new beta.**

**

* * *

Meetings in a wood of gold**

Sirius was tired of all the studying, but he had to keep going and there were actually some things that were interesting. Besides it was better not to make his father angry.

The more time they spend together, the more comfortable he was feeling. His father might be stern, but his heart was in the right place. It was obvious that the elven Lord only wanted what was best for him, and after awhile he did get some time for himself.

Now with a little time to do what he wanted, he wanted to know if he was still able to do magic. He knew this would be difficult, for he had lost his wand, but not impossible, for he was able to turn into his dog form. He had figured this out in an accident when he was exploring the forests. Something had startled him and he had shifted to hide before he even realised what he had done.

So now Sirius was practicing his magic in his free time. He noticed that magic in this world worked differently. It seemed stronger and weaker at the same time. It was more around him than inside him and that's when he noticed how the magic was working here.

You had to be one with nature to be able to use it. Let it flow freely. He had to focus really hard and it took him weeks before he gained some control. He now could levitate, create fire, water and control other elements. He also tried to use the lumos spell wandlessly, but the funniest thing happened.

Instead of a ball of light appearing in his hand as he thought would happen, his whole body started to glow. He knew by experience that elves had a faint glow to their skin, but this kind of glow was much brighter. It reminded him of fire flies.

Practicing his magic further he wanted to try if he would be able to apparate. He had to start all over again to let it work. He started with baby steps, trying to move just about a meter or so. First nothing happened at all, but slowly he was able to move. Although he ended up in places he didn't intend to end up in.

And all this practicing with his magic had gained the attention of the elves and it surprised them. Then one day, when he was practicing his apparition he suddenly was hit by a vision.

The vision surprised him. Normally he wouldn't get visions. The vision showed flashes of other elves. Elves with blond hair. He also saw deatheaters and Voldemort taking an elf, he assumed was a king, according to the crown the elf wore. The last scene was of a golden forest and a young blond haired elfling boy, pondering about something.

He had been mid-apparation when the vision had hit him and somehow the scene guided him to that location. Not used to travel that kind of a distance he didn't land so gracefully and more likely fell just out of the sky and hard on the ground. Sirius moaned. That fall had been really painfully.

"Who are you?" Sirius heard someone say.

He slowly stood up and heard the one who had spoken gasp.

"S Sirius? Is is that you?"

Sirius blinked and looked to the speaker of the voice. It was the boy of his vision.

"Do I know you?" Sirius asked confused.

The boy looked at himself and started to giggle.

"Well, you probably don't recognize me. It's me, Harry." The boy said cheerfully.

Sirius was perplexed.

"Harry?" He said confused.

The boy nodded.

"You're blond, small and with pointy ears? What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I can ask the same of you. I thought you were dead." Harry said.

"Apparently I didn't die. I ended up in this world, near a place called Imladris. I guess I'm not even near there anymore. Where exactly am I right now?" Sirius asked.

"You're in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien." Harry said, then as if as an afterthought he said "Wait did you say you came from Imladris? Does that mean that your elven name is Helluin?" Harry asked.

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Well, you probably know what happened 509 years ago, do you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was told that story." Sirius said.

"Well then, let me introduce myself properly to you. My name is Gilmîr, son of Legolas of the woodland realm of Mirkwood." Harry said.

Sirius blinked.

"Is that why you look different?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one here that looks different. Have you seen yourself?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm not that different. Only different hair texture, pointed ears and I look younger. You're the one with blond hair instead of black." Sirius said.

"Something wrong with that? I'm actually getting used to it and I like it." Harry said.

"Well, anyway. I'm glad you're ok." Sirius said.

"I'm glad you're ok too, but how did you get here when you didn't know where here is? You apparated, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, the magic here works a little bit differently and I kinda lost my wand. So, I tried to use magic wandlessly and it worked, but I'm not good in apparating yet, in this world. I was practicing when I was suddenly hit by a vision and the next thing I know is ending up here." Sirius said.

"You had a vision?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family." Sirius said.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Deatheaters in a dark forest and blond elves. I also saw Voldemort taking a very important looking elf with a crown on his head." Sirius said.

"Then the vision I had was true." Harry said.

"Vision? You had a vision too?" Sirius asked.

"The connection between me and Voldemort reopened itself when he entered this world. I had totally forgotten about him, until I got that vision." Harry said.

"So, Voldemort is here?" Sirius asked.

"Was here, he went back to the wizarding world. Only a couple of deatheaters are left, prisoning those elves in their own homes. We got to help them." Harry said.

"What are we supposed to do? We're just some kids and I hate to say this, but we're outnumbered." Sirius said.

"I don't care. They're my people. I have to help them and then get to Voldemort." Harry said.

"Your people?" Sirius asked confused.

"The forest you saw is Mirkwood, my homeland and the elf with the crown is Thranduil, my grandfather." Harry said.

"Oh, now I get it, but what are we supposed to do? We won't be able to save them if we just burst in there. They would probably kill us." Sirius said.

"They can't kill us with magic." Harry said.

"What? They can't? How'd you know?" Sirius asked.

"The scar. Even though I was in human form back then, there was still some elf inside of me, blocking the spell. You saw the vision. The elves didn't get touched by any of the spells." Harry explained.

"So, you're saying elves are immune to magic?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry said.

"Well then, do you know how to handle any weapons?" Sirius asked.

"No, do you?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned.

"Well, my new father, Lord Elrond, found it necessary for me to learn a lot of stuff. That includes sword fighting and the use of bow and arrow. I also can ride a horse properly." Sirius said.

"Ok, but where do we get the weapons? If you haven't noticed yet elves are very protective of their children." Harry said.

"I know that. Had kinda the experience myself, every time I tried to sneak away from ada." Sirius said, grinning.

"So, how do we get the weapons?" Harry asked again.


	10. Travel to Mirkwood

**AN: The beta'd version of this chappie ;)**

**

* * *

Travel to Mirkwood**

Voldemort was pacing angrily in his hide out. He had what he wanted. The main ingredient, but he couldn't get to it, to add it in the potion. And the foul being didn't answer his questions.

His magic didn't seem to have a grip on this being. He had to jump aside not to be hit by his own spells, as they just bounced off of the being. So instead of using magic he changed his methods to that of muggles, no matter how disgusted he found it.

Now, the being was unconscious in one of his cells and he had to find another way to get his answers.

*********

The Order of the Phoenix has once more gathered itself. After welcoming everyone Dumbledore started with the questions that needed to be asked.

"Do you know more of what Voldemort is doing, Severus?" Dumbledore asked his spy.

"Yes, the deatheaters succeeded in opening the portal. Voldemort has just come back again with a being that hasn't been seen in our world, but whatever he caught the being for he still hasn't any success in what he is planning. The being seems to be immune to magic." Severus answered.

"A being that's immune to magic, you say? Interesting. Can you tell me more about this being?" Dumbledore asked.

"I haven't been able to get a good look at it, but it was almost human. If you didn't know better you would have thought so." Severus said.

"Well, we better keep an eye on him. We need to find a way to free this being. Also I want to know exactly what Voldemort wants with this being." Dumbledore said.

*** ******

It had taken them a couple of days of planning, before they were able to get away. Sirius was sure they had found out he was missing back in Imladris and he was sorry for worrying his father, but there were more important things to do.

He was now in dog form with Harry and some weapons on his back. Lucky for them they had found a map of Middle-Earth and found out that Mirkwood wasn't that far away. The problem was that getting there was more difficult than they had thought.

They had to cross a big river and when they arrived to the first trees they soon found out they had to travel far to the north to find what they were looking for. It was a good thing they had better eye sight then before, because the forest was a dark place. It reminded both of them to the forbidden forest on the grounds of Hogwarts.

They spotted creatures they had never seen before, tall creatures, short creatures, ugly creatures, and creatures that had the beauty elves were famed for, but the two elflings were careful not to be spotted themselves. They found out that elves could move very silently, their footsteps were as light as feathers.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

They were now close to where the deatheaters kept the elves imprisoned. They had managed to slip past the deatheaters that stood guard outside the palace and even managed to get all the way down to the dungeons.

"We need to free the elves first. We stand more of a chance if they fight with us." Sirius answered.

"Alright, do you know to unlock the doors wandlessly?" Harry asked.

"No, unfortunately not. We need to try to get the keys." Sirius said.

Getting the keys wasn't that easy, since the deatheaters took shifts at guarding the place and the keys were constantly with a deatheater that was awake.

"I don't think this is going to work." Harry said, as some more days went by.

"Then we need to find another way to open the doors, but first we need to get the deatheaters away from these doors." Sirius said, scratching his chin while he was thinking.

"Find something to pick the locks with and we need a diversion to lure the deatheaters away from the doors." Harry said.

*********

It had been a week now since Helluin went missing and he started to worry. He knew Helluin had been practicing magic since the elves of Imladris had spotted him doing so. They also had seen him disappearing in one spot and appearing in another and that was what he thought had happened. He hoped that nothing bad had happened. He had lost his son once before, he didn't want to lose him again. But as the days had gone by, and the search parties had come back with no news, he had grown more and more worried.

He had sent word to his twin sons to go look for Helluin, as they had been the ones to find him the first time, but they couldn't find him in the near area's from Imladris.

It was when Galadriel contacted him that his worry grew even more. Gilmîr, the other returned elfling, was missing too.

'And you have no idea where they are?' Elrond sent mentally.

'No, they are out of my reach, but they can't have gone far.' Galadriel sent back.

'I hope so.' Elrond sent, then he broke the connection.

More days past by. Then he finally got some good news. In a vision he saw where the elflings where, but also saw what drove them there. He immediately sent his twin sons to Mirkwood. He himself went to where Aragorn was, since he had to give him something.

He knew Legolas was with him, so he could also give him the bad news. He hoped that by the time he arrived he would have some good news for them.


	11. To the rescue

**AN: Here is another update. Hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

To the rescue**

They managed to get the Deatheaters away from the doors by creating a mess on the opposite side of the campgrounds courtesy of Sirius, and Harry quickly picked the locks. Soon enough all the doors were open and the elves looked confused to the two of them. A few seconds later twinkles of happiness appeared in their eyes.

Then they told them of their plan of how they can get rid of the Deatheaters and get their King back. Of course they should have known that they wouldn't be able to fight themselves, thanks to the protectiveness of the elves, but since Sirius has been practicing to sneak away they made a little change in their plans.

They knew the elves were now able to overpower the Deatheaters, since they couldn't be taken by surprise anymore. So instead of helping them defeat the Deatheaters, they went directly to the more important business, saving Thranduil.

So they went in search for the damn portal the Deatheaters and Voldemort had used to get in this world. They found it in very little time and due to all the commotion that they had cast by freeing the elves, the portal was now unprotected. The portal looked like a swirling hole that was just floating in mid-air.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sirius said and they went through.

They immediately were caught by a swirl of lights and they tumbled out to the other side. They quickly had to hide, since they landed right into Voldemort's headquarters.

"Well, that went well." Sirius whispered rubbing his head from where he had hit it when landing.

"We're still elflings. I guess we entered Middle-Earth in a different way than this portal." Harry reasoned.

"I guess so, come, let's go find your grandfather, shall we?" Sirius suggested with a smile.

*** *** ***

After giving Aragorn the remade sword of Elendil and the task to take the path of the death, Lord Elrond called for Legolas.

"What is it?" Legolas asked when he saw the concerned face of Elrond.

"Mirkwood has been attacked. Helluin and Gilmîr have gone to save it." Elrond explained in a worried voice.

Legolas' eyes widened in horror with that news.

"What? How did they know Mirkwood was under attack in the first place?" Legolas asked.

Elrond could hear the slight panic in Legolas' voice.

"Helluin had a vision. He also had been practicing magic and was able to move from one place to another. The vision caused him to get to Lorien." Elrond said.

"Magic? But how is he able to use such magic as you describe?" Legolas asked.

"They had been taken to another world. I guess he learned it there. That brings me to another point. The attackers were from this other world." Elrond said.

Now Legolas really started to freak out.

"I already send Elladan and Elrohir to Mirkwood, they would be there soon. Go now." Elrond said, laying a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas nodded and ran to Arod. Gimli spotted that both Aragorn and Legolas were leaving in different directions and before Legolas could run off he decided to go with him.

Legolas was first refusing to take him, since he was afraid it would slow him down, but knowing the dwarf he could better take him with him, otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave at all.

"So this is a rescuing mission? What about the bloody war?" Gimli asked.

"If my guesses are right we will be in more trouble than we thought. This enemy that attacked Mirkwood is not from this world. They have nothing to do with Sauron's forces." Legolas said.

"What? You say we have to deal with more than one enemy?" Gimli asked.

"I'm afraid so." Legolas said, while spurring Arod to go faster.

Gimli had to grip Legolas tighter to not fall off.

"Hey, watch it! You almost caused me to fall off." Gimli grumbled.

"You're the one who wanted to come with me, Master Dwarf. I'm in haste. If we don't go faster it might be too late to save anything." Legolas said.

Without saying more they continued to travel as fast as they could to Mirkwood. Due to the speed they were travelling at they arrived near sunset of the following day. They had only taken very short breaks to give the horse a rest but other than that they had ridden close to fifteen hours non-stop. When they finally arrived Legolas could see that his people had overpowered the attackers, but he couldn't find his father or the two little elflings.

He did find Elladan and Elrohir in front of some kind of vortex though.

'It must be the portal to that other world.' Legolas thought.

"Where are my father, Gilmîr and Helluin?" Legolas asked out loud to the twins.

"They say the leader of the attackers took your father through this thing. They lost Gilmîr and Helluin out of sight after they were freed by them and they were battling the attackers." Elladan explained quickly.

"They assume they went after the leader to save your father." Elrohir said, looking suspiciously to the portal and Legolas noticed that the twins were afraid to enter it, as if something bad might happen to them.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Legolas asked and ran through the portal.

Gimli watched hesitantly to the portal, but decided to follow anyway. The twins looked to each other. Then they shrugged and followed too.


	12. Meeting the order

**AN: I had about 5 chapters in the wait, so after this one three more. ^-^**

**

* * *

Meeting the Order**

They didn't know how long they had been searching. The building was huge. There were just too many rooms that they didn't know where to go. Eventually they found a passageway to go down and figured that the dungeons would be there. That seemed the most obvious place to place a prisoner, in Voldemort's case anyway.

"How big is this place?" asked Sirius tiredly.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find a way to the dungeons." Harry said.

Sirius noticed that Harry didn't even seem as tired as he was. There was a determination on the other boy's face.

It took them another few minutes before they found what they had been looking for. The dungeons were several floors down but, unfortunately for them, Voldemort was there too.

"What do we do now?" Sirius whispered.

"Get him away from my grandfather of course." Harry whispered back with an eye roll.

"Are you crazy? I know you're prophesized to defeat Voldemort and all that, but you don't stand a chance right now." Sirius stated worriedly. "You're just too little."

"But I have to do something. I don't want my grandfather to die." Harry said.

They couldn't say much more as their discussion was interrupted by incoming spells. Some Deatheaters skidded to a stop in the room they were now in but the two elflings hadn't been spotted, they were safely hidden in the shadows. Apparently the Order of the Phoenix, lead by Albus Dumbledore, had found Voldemort's headquarters and had been fighting the Deatheaters that were guarding the hallways.

The two elflings could see Voldemort was shocked. Apparently he hadn't expected that someone would find his hideout.

"Dumbledore!" he said angrily. "How did you get in here?"

"I don't think you left much guard back here, Tom." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"No matter, I don't have any business here anymore, anyway." Voldemort smirked.

Then, before they could do anything to stop him, he was gone. Dumbledore sighed. As soon as Voldemort was gone Harry ran to his grandfather. The Order had apparently not expected a child to be in Voldemort's lair, especially not two, as Sirius slowly followed Harry.

Sirius then looked amazed to all of their faces. They looked hilarious. Many of them had left their mouths wide open in shock, and a fair few looked like their eyes were about to fall from their heads they were open so wide. He then noticed his old friend's face. It had paled and he immediately knew that Remus knew it was him.

"Hey there, Moony! How're you doing?" Sirius said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hhow? Wwhat? Sssirius?" The werewolf sputtered.

"Yes, it's me. Although I changed a little." Sirius said.

"A little? You're looking like a child." Remus said, looking Sirius over. "And you have pointy ears?" He said, after he spotted the ears.

"Well, yeah. I'm an elf now and no, not a House-Elf." Sirius scolded, before Snape could say something about it. He was surprised to see the spy there, having figured that the risk to blowing his cover was too great. Although, since Voldemort had disappeared he must have figured it safe to appear from his hiding place.

In the meantime Harry was trying to wake his grandfather up, but with no success. Suddenly Harry stood in front of the Order as three sets of arrows and an axe were pointed at them.

"They're not the enemy. The enemy fled, probably to Middle-Earth." Harry explained in a rush.

"Gilmîr!" Legolas said. Then he looked stern to the little boy.

"Why did you leave the safety of Lorien?" he asked his son.

"Mirkwood got attacked by Deatheaters and Voldemort abducted daerada. I had to do something. There was no one else to warn." Harry said softly, looking at his father in defiance.

"You could have warned Lord Celeborn or you could have told Lady Galadriel." Legolas said.

"You don't understand. I didn't want to put them in any danger. You don't know the power of Voldemort. He's killed people. Hundreds of them. He hurt daerada." Harry said, tears in his eyes and pointing to his grandfather who was still unconscious.

"Ada!" Legolas yelped as he saw the state his father was in.

He immediately ran to his father's side.

"Can someone explain what is going on here, because I'm getting a little confused here?" Tonks said.

"We better organize a meeting then. We got a lot to explain." Sirius said.

"But first we need to pay a visit to the Hospital Wing, I suppose." Dumbledore said, looking to the hurt being.

Legolas looked up, a little confused.

"He means a house of healing" Harry said in Sindarin.

Legolas nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore had to explain the concept of a portkey to the elves and the dwarf, before they could go. After getting how it worked and some words not to worry from the two elflings they were on their way to the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The elves and the dwarf landed in a heap, having not expected the whole spinning. They had gotten quite dizzy and it took them awhile to get their bearings back. The others however had landed, with grace, on both feet.

"I'm not going to do that again, ever." Legolas scolded in Sindarin.

"Whatever you just said, I'm with you." Gimli said, grumbling.

"Same goes with us. That was just no fun." Elrohir agreed.

The room they had landed in was bright and there were a lot of beds. A woman immediately came to them.

"What happened?" she asked to Dumbledore.

The elves and dwarf looked confused. They hadn't understood one word of what she had said.

"She spoke English." Harry explained. "Wait a minute, if she spoke English then why did you understand Dumbledore? He couldn't have spoken Westron, because I haven't learned that language yet and I too understood him."

"There's a reason for that, Harry." Dumbledore said to him.

He received a lot of confused stares.


	13. Missing portal

**AN: Enjoy the chapter. ^-^**

**

* * *

Missing portal**

_Last time on Elflings of Hope: _

"_She spoke English." Harry explained. _"_Wait a minute, if she spoke English then why did you understand Dumbledore? He couldn't have spoken Westron, because I haven't learned that language yet and I too understood him." _

"_There's a reason for that, Harry." Dumbledore said to him._

_He received a lot of confused stares._

"How? What? And why's that?" Harry asked.

"A translation bracelet. It lets me understand other languages and be understood by others," Dumbledore explained, showing them the bracelet.

Gimli blinked when he saw the material it was made from.

"But that's mithril." he said in awe.

"Mithril? But isn't Mithril only found in Middle-Earth?" Harry asked his father.

"It is, Gilmîr." Legolas said to his son.

"How'd you get the Mithril?" Legolas asked Dumbledore.

"That'd quite simple actually. I've been in Middle-Earth before. A nice place it is." Dumbledore said.

Again he received some confused stares.

"Enough of this already. Are you going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me what's going on? I do have a patient to treat, you know." Madam Pomfrey said.

"He was taken by Voldemort from his homeland. I'm not exactly sure what Voldemort did to him, but I'm sure it's not a too big of a problem. We will go to the room behind the Great Hall if you'll need me." Dumbledore said, ushering the Order out.

The elves and dwarf followed, but Legolas struggled to stay. Eventually they had to drag him out. With a lot of arguments and struggles they made it to their destination. There Dumbledore gave those who needed it a translation bracelet. Now everyone would be able to understand each other.

"To begin with this meeting I think some introductions are needed." Dumbledore began.

"I'm Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." Legolas said.

"We are…" The twins began.

"Elladan." Elladan said.

"And Elrohir." Elrohir continued.

"We're the sons of Elrond of Rivendell." They finished together. There was a soft groan from Snape as he could spot the similarities of Fred and George Weasley. There were other groans as other members of the Order also spotted the similarities though they were not as subtle.

"And I'm Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli said as last.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore said after the order had been introduced to them.

"So, now that everyone knows who is who we can start this meeting." Dumbledore said.

All of the Order stared to the two elflings, waiting for an explanation.

"Right, where shall we start?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Maybe the beginning is a good idea?" Harry said.

"Or you can begin with what happened this summer by your aunt and uncle, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Legolas frowned and was a little confused.

"Well, they're actually not my aunt and uncle. You see, I was taken from my homeland a very long time ago and ended up in this world. Somehow I was changed into the son of James and Lily Potter." Harry started.

"You're saying James and Lily aren't your parents?" Remus asked.

"No, they never were." Harry said.

"Then who are your parents, if I may ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"My mother died when I was taken. Legolas here is my father." Harry said.

Everyone looked at Legolas. Then Remus looked to Sirius.

"And what about you Sirius? The last thing I know was you falling through that Veil as an adult and human." Remus said.

"I was taken too, although I ended up in this world a lot earlier than Harry did. And before you ask these twins here are my brothers." Sirius said.

"Well, now we know who you really are, but can you explain how they got here?" Remus asked.

"We're not really sure." Legolas said with a pained look.

"Anyway, what about Voldemort? Do you maybe know what he is intending to do?" Dumbledore asked the elflings.

"I'm not really sure, but we defiantly have to figure out something fast. Middle-Earth is already in war with one Dark Lord, they don't need another one." Harry said.

"I see, we shall go back to the portal. I don't think he would have gone far." Dumbledore said.

"We aren't going with those porty-thingies again, are we?" Legolas asked. His face had paled a little.

"Mmm, I don't think that's totally necessary. I know another way of traveling." Dumbledore said.

Then he explained the concept of floo powder. This type of traveling didn't feel good with the elves and dwarf either.

"This is the last time I'm traveling magically." Legolas scowled under his breath.

"We agree." The twins said.

"Ay, me too." Gimli said.

"Alright then, lead the way. I don't think we know where the portal is." Dumbledore said to the elves and dwarf.

"Right, it's this way." Harry said.

Harry thought he knew where the portal was, but after a while of walking, without running into a portal, he knew something was wrong.

"Where is the portal? It should have been here somewhere." Elladan said.

"It was here." Legolas said, looking in a room that he knew he had been in before.

"So, where is it then? I don't see it." Gimli said.

"I said it 'was' here, Master Dwarf. The portal is gone now." Legolas said.

"He closed it. Clever, a very clever deed to do. He knew we wouldn't be able to follow him. Not immediately anyway." Dumbledore said.

"So, we need to open another portal." Elrohir stated.

"It isn't that simple. Opening a portal is a very complicated thing. Especially to a certain place and time. I'm not sure how we can accomplish this." Dumbledore said.

"What? You're saying that we possibly can't return to our homes?" Gimli said shocked.

"I didn't say that. It just takes time to figure out how Voldemort was able to open that portal." Dumbledore said.

"Time we may not have enough of." Legolas putted in.

"Then we need to move fast, instead of standing here and talking." Moody said.

"You're right, Alastor. Some stay here and try to find some clues that Voldemort could have left behind. The others return to Hogwarts and search in the books." Dumbledore said.

"There we go again. How did we ever end up in this mess?" Legolas muttered.

"Maybe it's better if we apparate you back to Hogwarts." Tonks offered.

Legolas didn't completely trust that this way of transport would be any different and the others agreed with him. Nonetheless they did try it out.

"No spinning. That's an accomplishment." Legolas said after they arrived once again at Hogwarts.

"I still don't like to travel with magic, but I must agree with you, elf. This was better than those other two options." Gimli said.

Most of who had returned to Hogwarts were going to the library. Legolas however wanted to check on his father. Harry leaded the way, since Legolas would otherwise get lost. When they got there they saw that not much had changed. Legolas' father was still unconscious. They sat in silent by his bedside for awhile, but then Legolas started to sing, softly.


	14. Waking, prodding and secrets

**AN: Enjoy the chapter. ^-^**

**

* * *

Waking, prodding and secrets of the old man**

_Last time in Elflings of Hope:_

_Most of who had returned to Hogwarts were going to the library. Legolas however wanted to check on his father. Harry leaded the way, since Legolas would otherwise get lost. When they got there they saw that not much had changed. Legolas' father was still unconscious. They sat in silent by his bedside for awhile, but then Legolas started to sing, silently. _

Harry was listening to his father's singing. It was so beautiful. Soon he dozed off and fell asleep.

*** *** ***

Legolas smiled as he saw that his son had fallen asleep. He needed that. A lot had happened today. Legolas was wondering how Aragorn and the others were doing. The war wasn't over yet and he felt guilty leaving them while he could have helped.

But then again if he hadn't gone to help then maybe he would have lost his father forever, and his son who he had just been reunited with and then you had this Voldemort person. He had escaped them and had gone back to Middle-Earth, closing the portal behind him.

Now they were desperately trying to open it again. Legolas wasn't sure if they would succeed. It was making him feel uneasy. He wanted to sleep, to rest, but he couldn't. Too many worries were on his mind.

It already had become dark in these lands. Legolas looked at his father. He really was in a bad shape and it made his blood boil with anger. He was getting this madman for this. This he swore to the Valar.

A slight moan brought his attention back to his father.

"Father!" Legolas yelped. The older elf's eye's shot open, hearing the voice of his son. Eye's full of confusion were looking at Legolas.

"Legolas?" came the weak voice of his father.

His father tried to sit up, but fell back as he moaned in pain.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"Mirkwood got attacked." Legolas answered.

As if realization hit his father the next thing Thranduil said was supposed to sound stern.

"Why are you here? Weren't you fighting against Sauron's forces?" he asked.

Legolas sighed.

"Gilmîr decided to rescue you and the other elves," he said.

"Gilmîr?" Thranduil said surprised and then spotted his grandson sleeping at the foot of the bed.

Many emotions ran past Thranduil's face.

"What made him go in the first place? Weren't you with him?" His father seemed to be a little angry with him.

"It's not my fault." Legolas protested. "I left him in Lothlórien and continued the quest to destroy the Ring. Lord Elrond said his son, Helluin, had a vision and that's the reason they went on a rescue mission." Legolas said.

"Helluin returned too?" Thranduil blinked with surprise.

Legolas nodded.

"He's with his brothers right now." Legolas said.

Now that a part of his worries was ebbing away he could feel how tired he really was. His father must have noticed he was exhausted.

"Get some rest, Legolas. It looks like you can fall down any minute." Thranduil said to his son kindly.

Legolas chuckled lightly, before he obediently lay down on a bed next to his father's. He was lost to the world around him in matters of seconds.

*** *** ***

Voldemort should have known his followers were idiots. When he spotted them captured by these stupid beings, that were holding him back, he fought his way through and fled the forest.

If he couldn't use them he must find another way to obtain immortality. These lands reeked of power and a dark power was pulling on him. It was that power that drove him to the south.

*** *** ***

The castle of Hogwarts had fallen silent as night came around. Most of the Order had fallen asleep, their heads resting on the books they had been reading.

One person was still awake though. Albus Dumbledore couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. He would have thought his plan had worked.

In the time Voldemort had come to power the first time around they were in need of a hero. So he tapped into his old powers to try and get one. He thought it hadn't worked, until he noticed some changes.

He knew that messing with time isn't a good thing to do. He hadn't meant to, but Sirius Black had appeared out of nowhere, as if he had existed in this world for all his life. And then you had little Harry, who was suddenly a part of their life too.

When he heard the prophecy he didn't question his mistakes anymore. They needed a hero and he managed to get one. If that meant he got some extra luggage with it so be it.

He hadn't expected that his hero turned out to be an elf. And there for all he hadn't expected his hero to fall out of his grip, before his plan was a success.

And now Voldemort was roaming the lands of Middle-Earth. The very lands he was banned from. He had to try and get his boy back, but he knew how protective elves could be.

Curse those elves, he hated them. It was not that he was showing them of his hatred. Of course he already knew how to open that portal. He knew Tom from inside out and of course he came from Middle-Earth himself.

He could have returned to it for millions of times, but he liked it here better. The only creatures here that were called elves were the House Elves and they reminded him more of Hobbits than elves.

With Voldemort in Middle-Earth the wizarding world here was safe. If he could keep Voldemort there than his problem was solved. Of course that meant he had to keep four elves, a dwarf and two elflings here and he wasn't sure he could survive that with all body parts intact.


	15. Betrayal

**AN: Enjoy the chapter. ^-^**

**

* * *

Betrayal **

It was when the sun came up again that all of Hogwarts started to wake. Ron was happily walking downstairs to breakfast. Ever since Harry disappeared he felt free.

He had become friends with that attention seeking bastard only because Dumbledore offered his family a lot of money. They hadn't that much so they could use it.

First he hadn't found it a problem at all. For three years they truly had been friends, until his fourth year he truly found out how that Potter really was. An attention seeking bastard. And that Hermione. He couldn't believe he paid any attention to her. She was but an irritating bookworm.

When Harry had disappeared he had taken his chance to free himself and told Hermione straight to the face all of the secrets he wasn't suppose to tell.

Of course she didn't take this lightly and slapped him in the face. Not that he cared much, he got rid of her and he smirked when he saw her run away in tears.

*** *** ***

Hermione couldn't believe it. Of all the times she had come to school here she had thought of him as a friend. She had even fallen in love with him. She hadn't told him that, because of the jealousy he showed when she was with other boys. Jealousy her ass, he didn't even care about her. Nor did he care about Harry.

He was a sick bastard, caring only for himself. She cried silently as she sat down in one of the abandoned classrooms. He had seemed to be so nice. The rest of the Weasley's too, but all they cared about was money.

*** *** ***

Harry woke up, feeling refreshed. What he hadn't expected though was to find himself in the arms of his grandfather, who looked at him clearly awake and totally alright again. He ought to thank Madam Pomfrey for that.

"Grandpa!" Harry yelled and swung his arms around his grandfathers neck.

"Easy there, little one." His grandfather said, laughing lightly.

Harry noticed his father waking.

*** *** ***

Fred and George Weasley were going to be sick of what they had heard their little brother say. They hadn't known the reason why Dumbledore was giving them money, but now they knew. All because Ronnikins couldn't keep his mouth shut.

They went after Hermione to comfort the crying girl. She hadn't noticed them immediately. Only after a few minutes sitting in an abandoned classroom did she notice them approaching her.

"Stay away from me." Hermione cried out pitifully.

"We didn't know anything about Dumbledore's plan. We'd rather stay poor than betray friends like that. We decided to disown ourselves from the family right now." Fred and George said in unison.

"Really, you mean that?" Hermione sniffed.

The twins nodded fiercely.

"Thanks you guys." Hermione said, swinging her arms around the twins and hugging them.

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.

"You're welcome." Said George.

"Well, we're…" George began.

"Going to the library." Fred continued.

"To see if we can find something to completely separate us from the family." The twins finished in unison.

"And what do you mean by that?" Hermione frowned.

"Shatter the blood link with our family," they answered.

"Ok, well I was planning on going to the library as well. We might as well go together." Hermione said.

"When aren't you to be found in the library?" Fred asked jokily.

Hermione shook her head. She was glad the twins weren't like the rest of the Weasley's.

*** *** ***

In the meantime the order had taken some books with them and moved to a more private room. The students were waking and so to prevent prying eyes they had moved.

Sirius was getting bored with reading books. Even his twin brothers were staring bored to the pages, but what other choice did they have. They couldn't return to Middle-Earth until they found a way to open the portal.

*** *** ***

Fred and George immediately went searching for the right book as soon as they entered the library.

'They totally were looking out of character right now,' Hermione thought in amusement.

Hermione decided to drop what she was planning to research and started to help the twins. Not much later she laid a thick volume about separation rituals on a table and started to flick through the pages in search for what she was looking for.

How she managed to get the right book on the first try was a mystery to her, but she did find what they had been looking for. It was a ritual that literally shattered the blood link every family had. Purebloods had used the ritual in the past when disowning children so that they could never claim any money or property. Hermione shuddered to think of how so many lives had been destroyed because of a single, easy to do ritual. Nevertheless, she immediately called for the twins. Confused they came to her.

"Thanks, Hermione." They said, as they saw what she had found.

They immediately left the library with the book to find a room to perform the ritual. Hermione smiled and returned back to her own work she had been busy with, before she had decided to help the twins in their search.


	16. The unexpected change

**AN: got another chapter finished. I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

The unexpected change**

Not much later, after stealing some ingredients from Snape to make the ritual potion, Fred and George were (stirring in) hovering over a boiling cauldron. They had found an abandoned classroom quite quickly. Being as there were no classes running it wasn't really surprising. They were lucky with the instructions of the ritual, they didn't have to wait too long to complete it.

Obviously it was made for the people that wanted to get rid of their blood link with their family immediately. The instructions, unfortunately, didn't specify how. It only stated that the drinker would no longer be considered as a family member. It also stated that the potion should only be ingested as a last result as there was no going back or changing their minds. The outcome was permanent.

Fred and George added the last ingredient to the potion, a droplet of their own blood. (AN: which are two separate one's. One for each of them…)

A small explosion sent smoke and dust fragments into the air blinding them for a moment. They couldn't see anything for a few minutes through the haze of smoke but once it did the twins noted that the potion had changed to its desired color.

"Well, this is it." Fred said, giving a cup to his brother and taking one for himself.

"Cheers." George said, after filling his cup.

Fred did the same and at the same time they drank the potion. Immediately they dropped to the ground, twitching in pain and as if their bodies were on fire, or burning from the inside out. They felt their limbs shrinking and their bones readjusting themselves. Their magic swirled around them in an attempt to lessen the pain and speed up the process at the same time. Slowly the pain ebbed away, but due to the exhausting experience, the twins were already unconscious.

*** *** ***

Thranduil had been released from the hospital wing after he was checked over and everything was ok with him. Harry was leading his father and grandfather down to the Great Hall when they suddenly heard screams of agony coming from a classroom a slight way off from the main hallway.

Concerned and worried, the three immediately went to check it out.

"Fred? George? What the?" was all Harry could say in his confusion when he saw the scene before him. Both twins, still recognizable by their red hair and freckles, were twitching on the ground as if held under the Cruciatus Curse. Their limbs were shrinking at odd intervals, first one arm, then one leg, then the other arm, the torso, the other leg and finally the face. But what Harry was noticing the most, was that the twins' ears were also being altered. They were becoming pointed, like elves' ears.

"What just happened?" Legolas asked confused as the two former teenage boys stopped screaming and were now laying still on the ground as two little elflings.

"A ritual to break the blood bond between family?" Harry mused, checking the book that was open on the desk.

"Why would they do that?" Harry asked confused.

Both his father and grandfather were as surprised as Harry.

"Let's get them somewhere comfortable. We can ask them when they wake." Legolas suggested, picking one of the twins up.

"Right." Harry said as Thranduil picked the other up.

Harry led them up to the Room of Requirement, knowing they would have the most privacy there and since the room changes to whatever you're in need for he could make it as comfortable as he wanted.

Since they hadn't eaten yet Harry called for Dobby. Of course he had expected the expressions on both his family and Dobby's faces, but after introductions and explanations Dobby left again to fetch the food Harry had asked him for.

They were waiting for about two hours, before there was any movement in the twins. Harry was the first to notice the twitch in one of the twin's arms. Harry still couldn't tell them apart.

"Oww, my head," one of them moaned. They slowly started to wake.

"Not only your head, bro," said the other. They slowly tried to sit up, but obviously they weren't used to their new bodies yet as they overestimated how far they needed to move.

"What the? Didn't expect that to happen," the first twin muttered as he struggled to regain his balance.

Harry stayed quiet, until the twins finally managed to sit up.

"Care to explain why you did that ritual?" Harry eventually asked.

Both the twins' heads immediately turned to Harry. They looked confused, but Harry could see they recognized him.

"I'll explain that later." Harry said, before they could say something. The twins nodded slowly in understanding before looking at each other. Harry knew that they were studying what they now looked like and would be unlikely to answer any questions unless interrupted immediately.

"About the ritual?" Harry asked again.

The twins looked away from each other and then started to explain everything. Harry was surprised Ron turned out to be that way, and hoped that the other Weasley's wouldn't be like that. He still saw the family as his own.

"So what…" one of the twins started after their explanation came to an end.

"…about your story?" the other finished. Both looked at him in anticipation.

They looked confused at him when his father had picked him up and held him close to him. Harry knew exactly how his father felt.

Dumbledore had used him so he would be the savior, so that he would trust the old man. He had thought he could pay his trust in him by giving him friends. Harry told the twins everything that had happened in the past.

The only thing he didn't tell about was what had exactly happened by the Dursley's. He knew his father couldn't take it. He was already shaken by the news of the betrayal of one of his friends.

*** *** ***

Voldemort didn't know how long it took him to get from the forest to the place he now was, but it hadn't been a short journey. The ugly beasts first didn't let him enter this dark land, but then they were given a command, probably by their master. So they eventually let him enter, if hesitantly.

Voldemort admired this Master of them to have such army on his command. Even he hadn't such a great force. The power he had been following for days brought him up to a tower at the base of a blazing mountain. Above the tower was what looked like a fiery eye and to his surprise that was where the power was coming from.

Then came the voice, asking him to join him. Saying he wanted back his Ring and if they worked together he would be able to get it back. The voice also promised him what he'd always desired…immortality. Voldemort couldn't say no, even though he wasn't fond of the idea of working together. If this being could give him what he wanted, he would gladly help. It was destiny…


	17. Portal in the Forbidden Forest

**AN: Another chapter is finished. I hope you all like it**.

**

* * *

Portal in the Forbidden Forest**

After hearing from Fred and George that no Order Members occupied the library anymore, Harry decided to give the elves a tour of Hogwarts and its grounds. On their way they stumbled upon Hermione and she was quite surprised that Fred and George had become elflings.

"Never have I heard of this before. It wasn't described in the book. I checked it three times over," Hermione stated as she stared at the twins in wonder.

Hermione was also surprised that Harry looked different. After it was explained to her how it happened she became so angry at Dumbledore. Her shrieks of fury actually brought a smile to Legolas' face.

Having showed about everything inside the castle they continued their journey to the outside grounds. The elves were shown the Greenhouses and the Quidditch field and Harry and the twins explained everything about the game, in vivid detail.

After that they gave a visit to Hagrid, who as expected, was as surprised as everyone else. Hagrid was especially fascinated with the existence of real elves and kept asking questions about them¸ as well as asking about any creatures in Middle Earth. Harry willingly answered any questions he had about the differences between the two worlds, much to everyone's amusement.

Eventually Legolas wanted to check out the Forbidden Forest, as it had quirked his interest when he first laid eyes on it. Not wanting anything bad to happen to them Hagrid suggested he would be their guide.

At first nothing much happened, until they ran into the centaurs. Both elves and centaurs looked interested at each other.

"News had reached our ears that some ethereal beings were residing in the castle at this moment, but I never knew they looked so fair," one of the centaurs said finally and broke the silence.

The elves didn't know what to say back.

"Also we have news for you, Hagrid," the same centaur continued, turning to the half giant.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Hagrid asked.

"We're not sure. It happened just a few hours before your arrival. We were just minding our own business when we were suddenly blinded by this bright light. Not one of us has seen what it was. It had startled us so much we had ran away and now none of us is brave enough to check out what it is that caused such an explosion of light. We were wondering if you could check it out for us?" the centaur asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Hagrid answered.

The others decided to go with Hagrid and check it out also. They followed the path the centaur had described and soon found the place that was mentioned.

"It's a portal." Legolas exclaimed excited.

"We better can find the Order and tell them about this," Harry said.

The others agreed with him and the quickly went back to the castle.

*** *** ***

It had been a few days now since Legolas and Gimli had left for Mirkwood. Aragorn had passed through the Mountains for his own mission, but to no avail. When he had arrived at Minas Tirith there was almost nothing to fight.

"Where is the enemy? I thought Sauron was in for Gondor?" he asked Théoden.

"The enemy has retreated. I'm not sure what he is planning, but it can't be anything good. I fear there is little hope for Middle-Earth." Théoden answered.

"We mustn't lose hope, not now. There might be a chance to win this war. Let's use the time the enemy has given us." Aragorn said.

"How? No one else will come. We are on our own." Théoden said.

"Not necessarily." Aragorn said, holding out his arm.

He had spotted Hedwig, who obviously had abandoned Legolas' side. Hedwig noticed his outstretched arm and glided down to land upon it.

"What are you planning to do?" Théoden asked confused, looking to the owl on Aragorn's arm.

"Sending a message to Legolas and Gimli. Maybe the elves of Mirkwood are prepared to fight." Aragorn answered, searching for some parchment and writing material.

"Mirkwood is too far away, they won't arrive on time." Théoden argued.

"You don't know that. Who knows how long it takes for Sauron to act? It's the best chance we have." Aragorn said back.

Having found what he had been looking for Aragorn started to write his letter. Théoden sighed in defeat and left the man to write his message.

*** *** ***

It had been a few hours ago when they had told the Order that there was a portal in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Gimli and the twins immediately wanted to rush back to Middle-Earth, but they hadn't run far when they spotted Hedwig.

Hedwig had come with a message from Aragorn and had obviously found her way to this world. Legolas, Thranduil, Elladan, Elrohir and Gimli were amazed by her ability to find them, even when they were worlds apart. Hedwig had hooted proudly for the comment.

In the letter Aragorn had written them that the enemy had retreated back to Mordor, but he feared that Sauron had other plans and that the attack would probably cause more deaths when it did came. He asked for the elves of Mirkwood to help.

"Do you think Voldemort has reached Sauron?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so. It seems the enemy hasn't moved for awhile. If Voldemort would be with Sauron they would have attacked already." Dumbledore answered.

"He's right. Besides that, Mirkwood lies too far away for him to reach Mordor in such short notice." Elladan explained.

"I guess you're right." Harry said.

"We should answer Aragorn's call and ride to their aid." Thranduil said.

"Maybe it's a good idea to ask as many witches and wizards to help?" Sirius suggested.

"Not a bad idea, little bro." Elrohir said.

"We can ask the centaurs too." Fred said.

"And the House-Elves." George added.


	18. Wandless magic

**AN: sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I'm very busy with school right now. but here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

Wandless magic and storm before the battle**

_Previously on Elflings of hope__: "We should answer Aragorn's call and ride to their aid." Thranduil said._

"_Maybe it's a good idea to ask as many witches and wizards to help?" Sirius suggested._

"_Not a bad idea, little bro." Elrohir said._

"_We can ask the centaurs too." Fred said._

"_And the House-Elves." George added. _

After everyone agreed on the plan they started to ask around. They easily got the house-elves on their side and the centaurs only agreed because of the elves and also because they wanted to see Middle-Earth. The witches and wizards were hesitant though. They were frightened and didn't want to fight, but surprisingly to Sirius, most members of the DA agreed to help. The majority of the Order was on their side too.

While preparations went on Sirius taught Harry how to perform wandless magic. To Harry's surprise he was a natural. He was doing even better than doing wand magic. In just an hour Harry could do everything Sirius had practiced for days and still couldn't do perfectly. He assumed that it had something to do with his elven blood, as elves were more in tune with nature than the average witch or wizard.

He had control over all elements, though he was stronger in his ability to wield water and earth, he could transport himself anywhere silently and through wards, although Sirius mentioned that it wasn't apparating. The power was linked to his elemental powers. Sirius had even taught him how to become an Animagus.

That had taken him the longest to learn, but eventually even that he could do perfectly. He wasn't the only one who had taken the Animagus course though.

Hermione, Fred and George had taken interest in the lesson when they saw Harry and Sirius practicing it. After a while they were joined by Neville and Luna. At the end Sirius had to start all over when more and more of the DA joined them. It had become an optional lesson that members of the Order joined in on. Sirius had silently mourned to Harry that he was turning into a respectable teacher.

Now everyone of the DA that who were going to come with them to Middle-Earth was practicing wandless magic.

Sirius had recommended them it would be easier to become an Animagus if they could perform magic wandlessly. It was added to the Animagus classes and there were various degrees of success amongst the "students".

Harry was a little disappointed when he discovered his Animagus form was a marten, a small, agile creature all the girls had cooed over the first time he transformed. He had thought he would have become a more exciting animal, like a lion. Fred and George found it easier to practice wandless magic as well, confirming his belief that it was elven blood that enhanced the wandless abilities they now possessed.

Maybe it was, because they were elves now. The interesting part with them was that they had both the same Animagus form. Maybe that was because they were twins.

They had taken the forms of horses. Hermione had become an owl, something she didn't really liked since she hated flying. Harry suggested she should transform more often so she could get used to it. Luna had become a white bunny and Neville a hamster.

A few more days went by, before they were ready to go. With the little army they had gathered they went on their way to the portal. When they arrived at the other side of the portal they noticed they were on a different spot than the other portal that had brought them to the wizarding world.

"We're not that far off. If I'm correct this is the southern part of Mirkwood." Harry said, recognizing this part of the forest from when he first traveled through this part.

It took them awhile to reach the northern part of the forest, but they were faster as Harry could remember. Maybe it had to do with the various animals they were riding, such as unicorns and hippogriffs. There were even a few griffins among them.

Soon they entered the elven kingdom of Mirkwood. The elves were surprised, but happy to see their king back.

After telling them about the letter Aragorn had sent them, the elves prepared themselves for battle. Harry, Sirius, Fred and George were ordered to stay in Mirkwood though and they were forbidden to leave and go on any kind of rescuing mission.

Of course the twins didn't agree with that decision, but Harry as well as Sirius reluctantly settled down and were just going to wait for the war to end. Fred and George didn't understand why they didn't want to fight as well, until Harry explained that he had made his father to worried already. He also explained how well treasured children were to the elves.

They soon experienced that for themselves when they were smothered by the elves who had remained behind. They had held a small party for the return of their young prince, but soon after they all made ready to leave and head towards Gondor.

*** *** ***

Sauron had been interested when he felt a foreign power enter the lands of Middle-Earth. The power source came from Mirkwood, one of the realms of the wood elves. He could feel it were more than one being and he could feel that the most powerful being didn't stay for too long.

He was disappointed. Whoever these beings were they could be a good asset to his army. It didn't take long though when he felt that power again, such power that if he takes possession of the owner he didn't need his ring to survive.

He made a change in his plan, so instead of attacking Gondor he postponed it and called back his army. 'Let them rest for awhile. They will fall eventually,' he thought.

For now he focused on this powerful being and lured him to his lands. Such an easy prey humans are, yet he never expected a human with a wizard's power.

*** *** ***

It had taken them awhile to realize something was going on. They had more and more difficulty to get closer to Mount Doom. Mordor was filled with Orcs and it seemed they became more and more in the last few hours.

"He's calling them back." Frodo realized with horror.

"You don't think they lost, do you Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"I hope not, Sam, I hope not." Frodo said silently.

They continued their journey, but were greatly delayed, because of all the Orcs. The ring wasn't helping either. It was becoming too heavy, yet Frodo didn't want to give up, he couldn't give up.


	19. The final battle

**AN: This is the final chapter folks. I hope you all liked this story ^-^.**

**

* * *

The final battle**

Back in Mirkwood the elflings were practicing their magic. While practicing more on his animagus form, to get more used to it, Harry found out he had actually more than one form. He discovered this when, instead of the marten's tail, he had received a plumage of red feathers. So he tried to focus on these feathers and transformed, to everyone's surprise, in a red and gold phoenix with emerald eyes.

"Wicked!" The twins chorused, impressed with the youngest elfling.

Days went by and Harry got more worried with each day passing. He worried for his father, his friends, and the many wizards who had joined in the fight. He had no idea if they were still alive, or if Sauron had been defeated. He hated not knowing. Then one day Harry was hit by a vision again. The same went for Sirius, meaning they could trust it. The vision brought both of them in a panic. Fred and George had trouble calming them down and understanding what they were rambling about.

When they finally succeeded Harry told them what he had seen, taking deep calm breaths.

"Sauron has lured Voldemort to Mordor. That's why he ordered a retreat to his army. He and Voldemort have merged and I don't think destroying the Ring now would stop him anymore." Harry explained.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked, shocked by the news.

"We have to warn them." Sirius said obviously.

"How?" George asked.

"Yes, how are we supposed to warn them if we can't get anything to them in time?" Fred asked.

Harry suddenly burst into flame, leaving a beautiful bird behind. The other three elflings looked at each other, shrugged and held onto the bird's tail feathers. In a burst of flames they were whisked away.

*** *** ***

They finally had reached Mt. Doom, but Frodo had this sinking feeling something was wrong. A few hours ago the weight of the Ring had lessened and now he wasn't feeling anything from it. With ease he threw the Ring in the fire below them. They watched as the Ring sunk below the hot lava and disappeared. The only thing to signify that it worked was the small rumble through the mountain, as if a very weak voice and disapproved of the action.

Having completed their mission they went on their way back.

"Something is wrong." Frodo said as he pulled Sam behind a rock as some orcs came by.

"Why are they moving out? The Ring got destroyed, didn't it?" Sam asked frightened.

"I'm not sure." Frodo said, more worried than he would care to admit.

*** *** ***

Gandalf looked worried to the south where he could see the glow of the lands of Mordor.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked.

"The Ring." Gandalf said.

"Nothing happened to Frodo, hasn't it?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

"No, Frodo and Sam are fine. They succeeded their mission." Gandalf said.

"That's a good thing then." Aragorn said, lighting up.

"It is, yet the darkness hasn't been lifted." Gandalf said.

Aragorn frowned. As he looked to the south too he could sense Gandalf was right. The black clouds that blocked out the sun could still be seen over Mordor and fires still burned. The feeling of approaching doom still hung in the air, and Aragorn knew that the war was not yet over. The small vibrations in the earth confirmed that thought.

"They're coming." Gandalf said as he took his gaze away from the horizon and back to Aragorn. "We must be prepared."

Aragorn obeyed the order and followed Gandalf to where the other men were. They told them the enemy was coming, that they needed to prepare themselves, but they left out the part that the Ring had already been destroyed. It was when every man was ready that the enemy came in sight.

There were many, too many for Aragorn's taste. They didn't have enough men to fight an army this large. Thousands upon thousands of orcs and Uruk-hai were approaching in waves of darkness. The mass of enemy soldiers sending shivers down the spines of the defending warriors of Middle Earth.

They were maybe thirty minutes into battle when Aragorn could hear several different horns being blown, their melody carrying over the battle and cheering the hearts of the men, giving them energy that they needed. One of the horns he recognized as that of the wood elves of Mirkwood. The others were unfamiliar to him. But what he did know was that they now had reinforcements.

He smiled. It looked like the elves had found some more help. It was when he spotted the new arrivals that he frowned at some of the creatures that were amongst them. He had never seen any of those creatures before. He wondered briefly where they had come from before once again focusing on the enemy in front of him.

The battle continued for hours. Both sides were losing numbers, but it was the dark side that was losing the most. The sudden reinforcement of elves and creatures had turned the tide of the battle. Suddenly all battles stopped as a dark figure arrived from the shadows of the sky. Everyone was flinching back from this figure and a silence crept over the lands. Even from a distance Aragorn could see the glowing red eyes of the figure and a fear like he had never felt before overtook him. It was only his determination to finish the battle that kept him stationary.

Suddenly a burst of flames lightened the lands in front of the dark figure. When the flames disappeared four little figures were seen standing there. Many gasps were heard.

"Gilmîr!" the shocked shout of Legolas was heard by all. He ran to the front, but froze in his tracks as the dark figure started to laugh.

"We meet again, Harry," the figure said welcomingly.

"Harry isn't my name! It's Gilmîr!" Harry/ Gilmîr shouted angrily.

"Your name doesn't matter to me. This is going to end." The dark figure said, its voice losing its welcoming tone.

Legolas was watching helpless and frightened for them. No one was moving, too frightened themselves to do anything. The three other figures that had appeared had moved in behind Gilmîr protectively, watching his back while his attention was on the dark figure.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore." Gilmîr told him.

The dark figure laughed again. The sound sent shivers across the battlefield.

"And what about you?" he told the little elfling. Gilmîr frowned.

"Why should I be hurt? I have family and friends that loves me." The elfling said with slight confusion.

"You've forgotten so soon what was done to you?" The dark figure said with an evil smile.

"What was done to me?" Gilmîr repeated with a frown. He couldn't remember or maybe it was because he didn't want to remember it.

"Let me refresh your memory for you." The figure said.

Gilmîr's expression pained as everything that had happened came back. He sunk to his knees as repressed memories were brought forward in his mind. He fell to his knees and gripped his head as memories of his elven mother, the orcs and the light returned. His uncle's treatment of him, Voldemort's actions, his entire human life, all flashed through his mind in painful clarity.

"Gilmîr." Legolas shouted again, starting to run to his son.

"Stand back." The dark figure commanded.

Legolas froze in his tracks, whimpering in fright at the petrifying gaze he received from the figure. Tears were flowing down his face as he could do nothing to help his son.

"That's right." The figure laughed. "There is nothing you can do. This war is over and darkness has prevailed."

"This war isn't over yet, Tom or Sauron or whatever I should call you now." Gilmîr said in a whimpering voice.

"What? You think you can win? You? You can hardly stand. Look around you. Do you see anyone in shape to fight me?" Voldemort/Sauron said. Legolas looked at the battlefield and saw men and elves on their knees, tears in their eyes. Only a few were still standing, even the orcs were on the ground, bowing before their "Lord".

"They will soon be." Gilmîr said, tears falling down his face as he was about to reveal everything he had hold to himself.

With one last encouraging breath he stood up and started to tell his story, he told his audience everything. The effect was immediate. Hundreds of arrows were shot at Voldemort/Sauron; all caught alight by a mysterious white blue glow. Voldemort/Sauron was so surprised by this action he had no time to dodge. Elves and humans alike had felt the child's pain, pain caused by the figure before them all. There was no greater crime than to harm a child, and it was time that the people of Middle Earth taught this monster the consequences of such a deed.

In a burst of light he was vaporized. After that, all the other men continued the battle and took care of all the orcs. Legolas on the other hand had immediately run to his son and took him in his arms. Gilmîr burrowed into his father's shoulder, crying all the emotions out that were buried up inside him all this time.

It was now that his life as Gilmîr really started and that he could leave the name Harry Potter behind forever. After the battle was over all the wounded were taken inside the city of Minas Tirith to be healed. The dead warriors of Middle Earth were collected to be buried, the dead orcs were dragged off to be burned, and survivors were sent to the infirmary to recover.

A few days later Aragorn's coronation was held. A lot had happened in those few days. Dumbledore had to flee Middle-Earth again, because of an angry group of elves hunting him down. Other witches and wizards returned to their old world as well, but a few had decided to stay.

Among them were Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The centaurs and many of the house-elves stayed too.

On the day of the coronation some surprises were in store for Aragorn, mainly Arwen. Also there was the news that most of the elves would stay in Middle-earth. News had broken out that a lot of elflings would be born in about nine months.

Happiness and joy was returning to the lands. Gilmîr wasn't seen without being in his father's arms and this day wasn't any different. Only this day Gilmîr could look all princely for the first time he could remember. He wore silver robes similar to his father and a silver crown with gold highlighted in certain areas. His hair was perfectly straight and washed, hanging just under his shoulders. While the coronation took place he stood by his father's side holding his hand tightly, but once it was over he was once again in his arms.

Sirius stood beside his father and sister, ready to welcome Aragorn into the family. He knew that Aragorn and Arwen would be married soon, and therefore he would be able to play the protective brother, despite his size. Fred and George stood with their father and brothers, but once the elves left Minas Tirith, they would be heading to Imladris with Sirius. Elladan and Elrohir had become idols for the twin elflings and already their prankster minds were planning out what they could do.

The wizards and witches who had remained in Middle Earth were going to be staying in either Minas Tirith or Rohan. Once they became accustomed to their new home they would be able to travel. Remus would be travelling to Lothlorien with a few elves to take care of his "furry little problem". Lady Galadriel had sent a telepathic message to Lord Elrond about it and plans had then been made. Soon Remus would have no reason to fear the full moon.

It was a happy day and most of Middle-Earth had gathered in Minas Tirith. Elrond gave permission for him and Arwen to marry. All in all Middle-Earth was slowly rebuilding its self to its full glory.


End file.
